Hot Ice
by The Lonely She-Wolf
Summary: On a mission, Gray, Erza and Lucy rescue one of Gray's childhood friends. Having already lost Natsu to his childhood friend, Lucy fears that the arrival of the female ice mage will ruin her new, steamy relationship with Gray. Meanwhile, a new evil arises. M for Lemon and similar. GraLu, GrayxOC.
1. Chapter 1: Lucy's Frustration

A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! I've wanted to do one for ages, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Wild Rhov helped me out by giving me the plot for this (she's so lovely, be sure to check out her FT stories!) There's going to be mature content, so **viewer discretion is advised**. If I go over the "M" limits drop me a friendly message or a review, I'd rather fix the issue than have the story removed. I'm not sure how much detail I can use before its deemed inappropriate! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update as often as I can, but between two jobs, writers block, other fanfictions, and life in general, it can be challenging.

**Image:** I originally had an image by Milady666, however after experimenting I was able to create my own, using images from the anime as a base and editing them to suit. Larger version available on my deviantart account under blissful-birdy.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not mine, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Hot Ice**

A _Fairy Tail_ Fanfiction

By The Lonely She-Wolf

Chapter 1: Lucy's Frustration

The guild was a blur of noise and colour, of singing and dancing, of drinking and brawling. To anyone else this kind of party may have been fatal, but to the members of Fairy Tail, this was a _real_ party. Amongst the chaos, no one noticed the absence of one of their fellow comrades.

No one but Gray.

He had noticed Lucy's absence immediately. The last time he had seen her, she was at the bar, sipping her drink quietly. Looking over once more, he saw nothing but her abandoned glass, still half full. She had given them the slip, vanishing from the guild.

Concerned, Gray left the frenzied celebrations to search the moonlit grounds. The courtyard remained void of life, as did the swimming pool. He searched high and low for the blond, yet it seemed as though she may have simply gone home. Just as he was about to admit defeat, he heard a sniffling sound from the balcony above.

Knowing immediately who it would be, Gray headed back inside, ignored a challenge from Natsu, and made his way upstairs. As he opened the heavy, wooden door, the light from inside streamed out across the balcony, illuminating Lucy's hunched over form. Frowning, Gray closed the door, immediately cutting off the noise from within.

He approached her cautiously, stopping only a short distance behind her.

"What are you doing out here?"

She looked up at him, her face half hidden by shadow. He saw glistening tracks upon her cheeks, left behind by recently shed tears. He felt an ache deep within upon seeing the physical evidence of her sadness. He hated nothing more than seeing Lucy cry. Having identified him, she looked back up towards the heavens, sniffling as she wiped her cheeks.

"I was just looking at the stars. My Mama taught me about the constellations when I was little. I think our fascination with them is a Celestial Wizard thing_."_ Although she was speaking to him, he could tell her mind was up with the stars, not with him.

He sat down beside her, crossing his legs. He noticed then how peaceful it was outside. The sounds of the party within were still noticeable, but it was nothing more than a dull buzz. Lucy sniffed again, quieter this time.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, determined to find the cause of her current frame of mind. If it was that flame brain or someone else within the guild that had upset her, he would beat them to an icy pulp! "Has Natsu said something bad to you again? Or was it Happy?"

"No, it wasn't Natsu, or Happy." He heard her huff. "My Mama's anniversary is today. She died today, all those years ago." Her voice choked at the end as silent tears wracked her frame once more. Gray felt a lump rise in his throat painfully as he was plagued by sympathy for Lucy. He could understand how she felt. He had lost his own parents, as well as his mentor, at a young age. Even now, he still ached over his losses. He knew Lucy felt no differently. Time numbed the pain, but it always remained, ready to surface once more.

"I'm afraid I'm n-not the best of c-company at the m-moment. I'm s-sorry," she blubbered, struggling to choke out her words between sobs.

Overcome with emotion, Gray swept her into his lap, holding her against his chest. He cursed mentally as he noticed he had lost his shirt once again. He thanked his lucky stars that his pants were still present. This wasn't the most appropriate time to harbour a subconscious stripping habit.

He held Lucy silently, stroking her hair gently as she continued to give in to her grief. He kissed the top of her head, wishing he could do more to help her. He was glad he could do this much at least.

She soon settled, her breathing becoming regular once more. She leant against him, finally relaxing within his embrace. She sighed quietly, sounding at peace.

"Lucy," he whispered, longing filling him as he looked down at the familiar form nestled within his arms. How long had he ached for her now? For how many months had she plagued his dreams, dominated his desires? He had kept his distance for the sake of their team, residing to the fact that they were better suited as friends.

Now, he could barely contain his emotions. Lucy was so close, yet she felt so devastatingly far from his reach. She pulled back to look up at him, her eyes roaming across his features. In the moonlight, her features were muted, but Gray could still tell that her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Even so, she had never looked more beautiful to him. He felt himself leaning in closer as his instincts took charge. To his surprise, she copied his movements, her eyes closing slowly as she leant up towards him.

Swept up in the moment, he didn't hear the sudden rush of noise as the door to the guild hall opened.

"Hey guys, what're you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked. The two sprang apart at the sudden interruption. Gray had never wanted to kill his rival more than he did in that moment.

Gray couldn't help but hiss with annoyance. He saw Lucy turn away from the dragon slayer to hide the evidence of her grief.

"I came out here to get some air. The guild was giving me a headache," Lucy lied. "Gray was just checking up on me."

"We gave you a headache?" Natsu pondered, scratching his head.

"Yes idiot. You lot are loud enough to give the whole of Magnolia a damn headache," Gray growled.

"You're just as bad as they are," Lucy reminded him.

He scowled at the unwelcome reminder. "How could you compare me to this flame brained idiot?"

"Who you calling an idiot? Pervert stripper!" Natsu raged.

Gray jumped to his feet. "Come over here and try saying that again!"

"Pervert stripper!" Natsu taunted.

"Why you little…" he started towards his rival.

Just as Natsu swung his fist towards Gray, the door opened once more and Erza stepped out onto the balcony. Seeing the dragon slayer attacking the unmoving ice mage, she whacked Natsu on the head with an armoured fist.

"No fighting!" She roared, dragging the pink haired boy into the guild to deal out further punishment. Natsu struggled in vain against the scarlet haired woman, knowing full well what he would be made to endure. Gray watched with some amusement as his rival was dragged away, seeing it as nothing more than karma for having interrupted his time with Lucy.

He went to follow, knowing that this was something he would be a fool to miss.

Remembering Lucy, he looked back to her.

"Coming?" he invited, reaching out his hand. She nodded, placing her small hand in his. He pulled Lucy to her feet and together they headed towards the warmth and chaos of their second home. Gray hesitated at the doorway, looking over to Lucy with regret. He wondered if it had been best that they had been interrupted. After all, why would she ever want someone like him?

She gave him a small reassuring smile, and something passed between them silently.

It was a wordless promise that they would finish what they had started that night, with the stars as their witness.

* * *

Lucy threw down her pen, finding herself unable to focus on her latest chapter. A pile of screwed up papers littered the floor, combined with a trail of pens she had snapped in frustration.

"I can't write anything!" she howled, rubbing her temples harshly with the heel of her palms. She had spent all afternoon trying to finish her latest instalment, thinking all the while about Levy's impatient demands.

With a huff, she stormed away from her desk. Snatching up her keys and purse without hesitation, she left for the guild. The air still remained warm outside, with only a faint breeze to cool her skin. The sun had set only an hour ago, yet the streets remained quiet. Her footsteps echoed across the cobblestone street as she pondered on her position. Her rent was due in a little over a week, she was low on funds for other expenses such as food and her chapter remained unfinished.

Lucy stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. She could feel herself getting worked up, which she knew wouldn't do her any good. As her mother had taught her, it was better to be productive than to wallow in her own anger or misery.

She started forward again, quickening her pace. She hoped Natsu and the others were at the guild. A job was the obvious solution to her problems, and it might even give her the needed inspiration to work past her writer's block.

The guild was relatively quiet when Lucy entered. Well, quiet for Fairy Tail at least. After a quick glance around the room she found Gray and Erza sitting at a table in the corner. Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be seen.

After a moment's thought, Lucy decided to grab a drink before making her way over to their table. Mira's pleasant greeting immediately reassured Lucy that nothing was amiss within the guild. After collecting one of her favourite fruity drinks, Lucy went over to where Gray and Erza were still deep within discussion.

As Lucy slid in next to Erza, Gray gave her a nod in greeting.

"Ah Lucy, I'm glad you're here," he said casually, his shirt suddenly non-existent.

"Gray your clothes!" Lucy shrieked, heat rising to her cheeks. While the ice mage fumbled around for his missing items of clothing, Erza addressed her.

"As Gray was about to explain, we're looking into accepting a new job. Natsu remains away with Lisanna and Happy for the time being, but we still need to make a living. We thought it best to offer that you accompany us."

Lucy wasn't surprised to hear that the new couple had run off for a few days together. It had been a few weeks already since Lisanna had shyly asked the dragon slayer out on a date, and now the two were rarely seen apart. To begin with, Lucy had been insanely jealous of the white haired girl, but she had accepted the new development, abandoning all romantic feelings towards Natsu.

Lucy sighed with relief. "I came here with a job in mind. My rent money is due soon and I'm running low on funds. Have you found anything?"

Gray returned at that moment. "There's one up near my hometown. A dark guild is causing trouble and they need someone to pull them into line. The reward is half a million jewels," he explained while buttoning up his shirt with deft fingers. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Between the three of us it should be easy enough. I wouldn't expect to be gone for any longer than a week."

"Perfect! When do we leave?" Lucy asked, proceeding to take a sip from her glass.

"Tomorrow morning," Erza answered, "we'll meet at the train station."

* * *

The ride was unnaturally quiet. Lucy and the others had become accustomed to Natsu's sounds of motion sickness. Without it, the unusual hush served as a constant reminder that their team mate was absent. Lucy watched the landscape fly by in silence, her thoughts wandering back to earlier that week.

"_What are you doing out here?"_

She had looked upwards to see Gray standing beside her, his eyes hidden by shadow. The darkness of the night was pierced only by the subtle glow emitted from the moon and stars. Lucy had been gazing at them, remembering everything her mother had taught her about the little specks of light. She looked back up to the sky as she reached up to wipe her cheek. She was surprised to feel beads of moisture upon her skin.

Tears.

"_I was just looking at the stars. My Mama taught me about the constellations when I was little. I think our fascination with them is a Celestial Wizard thing."_

Gray sat down beside her, crossing his legs. The guild's balcony had been deserted aside from them, although the sounds of boisterous dinking could be heard from within. She sniffed a little, trying to hide her emotions from Gray. He had still picked up on it.

"_What's the matter? Has Natsu said something bad to you again? Or was it Happy?" _The concern was clear in his voice. Lucy could clearly remember the warmth his words had given her that night.

"_No, it wasn't Natsu, or Happy," _she had stopped to take a deep breath, letting it all out in a huff. _"My Mama's anniversary is today. She died today, all those years ago." _She had then burst into sobs again, offering Gray a sniffling apology in between. "_I'm afraid I'm n-not the best of c-company at the m-moment. I'm s-sorry."_

He didn't reply, instead pulling her closer, against his bare chest. She could remember the warmth of his protective embrace. The thought made heat rise into her cheeks, and she stole a glance at the other two to make sure they hadn't noticed.

Erza was reading a re-quip catalogue, and Gray . . . was staring at her with an unusual intensity. She bit her lip as she noticed his dark expression. Something deep and lustful stirred within those dark blue eyes, it made Lucy's insides squirm.

She looked away quickly, pretending to gaze out the window once more. She nearly melted like Plue after a hot bath upon hearing a small chuckle from him. She chose to ignore him, forcing her thoughts back once again to earlier that week.

He had held her for what felt like a lifetime, stroking her hair while she let out her tears of grief. She had gradually calmed down, leaning against him with her eyes closed. She let out a deep sigh, of contentment? It seemed almost selfish of her, to find comfort on a night like this.

"_Lucy," _he had whispered, his fingers still moving through her hair.

She remembered pulling back to look at him, her eyes roaming over his face. The lighting was poor, but she could still make out his basic features. Angular lips, strong jaw, the scar across his forehead, and those dark, all-consuming eyes of his. She had stared into them, feeling herself slipping away into a place where there was no pain, no grief, only warmth. She had leaned in closer, until she could feel his breath against her skin. Although he was an ice-mage, he didn't feel cold in the slightest, which surprised her. She closed her eyes as he came closer, giving into the need she felt stirring within her.

"_Hey guys, what're you doing out here?" _She heard Natsu call. The two leapt apart, and Lucy felt one of her rampages coming on. She subdued it, realising that such a strong reaction would make the dragon slayer suspicious. Sure, he was thick sometimes, but even he would be able to figure it out if given the right clues.

Lucy returned to the present, her cheeks burning even hotter than before. She pondered on what would have happened if they had gone uninterrupted. She thought about that for the remainder of the train ride, among other darker things. She could still feel his eyes roaming over her, but she avoided his gaze, terrified of what she might do if she found herself falling into those burning depths again. And so, they travelled in silence.

* * *

At the end of the line, they took a cart to carry them for the rest of the journey. With Erza's mountain of luggage there was barely enough room for the three. Erza sat up front with the driver, who was clearly intimidated by her, leaving Gray and Lucy cramped together in the back.

Lucy avoided him as best as she could in such a confined space. However, their legs remained pressed together, making her task difficult. She tried her best to ignore the heat seeping into her bare leg, but she was easily distracted by it. Her frustration grew alarmingly quickly as she realised they would remain like this for the next few hours. Why couldn't Gray sit with the driver?

"Something bothering you?" Gray asked quietly, his voice heated around the edges.

"There's no room!" Lucy whined, not looking at him.

"I don't mind. I'm quite comfortable where I am."

Lucy was startled by the honesty of his remark. He was happy sitting like this with her? Her frustration grew into something else, making her fists clench. The tension between the two rose, and Lucy looked at him hesitantly.

"Gray! Your clothes!" she hissed, trying to scramble away, only to find herself stuck against the mountain of luggage. He looked down at himself, his expression vacant.

"Well, would you look at that," he mused.

He made no move to pull his shirt back on, or his pants for that matter. Lucy's discomfort rose, along with other sensations that she deemed inappropriate in such a situation. They remained silent for a long moment, staring at each other. Lucy's eyes betrayed her feelings. Confusion and fear were evident, but Gray was surprised to see there was frustration thrown into the mix. At the same time, Lucy noted that his eyes had taken on their dark appeal again, and she could feel herself getting pulled into their dangerous depths. The tension rose higher as they maintained their gaze, searching each other for clues.

Gray was the first to break the moment, running his hand through his dark hair momentarily before moving to retrieve his clothes. Lucy released the breath she had been subconsciously holding, and closed her eyes in defeat.

She could have sworn there was something there between them. Between the events of the other night and what had just occurred, Lucy had believed that_ something_ had taken root between them. She realised now that she was wrong.

To avoid further disappointment, she summoned Plue. The little spirit appeared joyfully, seeming unperturbed by the lack of room the enclosed cart offered.

"Hey Plue," she whispered to the spirit while petting his head.

"Pun-puuunn!"

She was relieved to have extra company, it would protect her for the remainder of the trip, she was sure of it.

Gray watched the two of them with amusement. He was annoyed with himself for having missed such a prime opportunity, yet he knew this wasn't the time for it. He knew Natsu would give him shit if he got wind of it, but Gray was a romantic and taking a girl in the back of a crowded cart was not his style. He could see Lucy's disappointment quite clearly, but he refused to give into his own needs under these circumstances.  
They travelled in silence for the remainder of the journey, aside from the small noises that Plue made from time to time while Lucy continued to pet him.

* * *

A/N: Not my best, but it does get better a few chapters in. As my skills develop further I'll come back and re-write parts of chapters and add on extra parts to improve it. If there's any major changes or additional scenes I'll make a note of it on the latest chapter I've posted since then. Please review! I want to know whether you guys like the story, where I can improve, or anything else. Even just a simple "I liked it." If I know people are reading/enjoying it, I have more motivation to keep writing. You guys are the ultimate force that drives me. Just know that! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Blind Fairy

Hello Dearies! Sorry this took so long to post, on the plus side, I've finally graduated from High School! On that note, updates should hopefully be a little more frequent. :3 I also need help choosing a name, so see the bottom of the page for the deets after reading the chapter! Thank you for the reviews etc. I was a little overwhelmed with the response, but in a good way. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The pig cart dropped them off a mile away from the town, the driver refusing to go any closer, complaining all the while about demons and dark guilds. The trio watched for a moment as the cart hurried away, disappearing instantaneously in the cloud of snow that billowed from behind it. Erza was the first to move, pulling her mountain of luggage across the vast snowy plain towards the wooded valley the troubled town was situated in.

Lucy shivered in the snow, wishing she had worn something a little warmer than her summery skirt and top. She had worn boots at least, which kept her feet moderately warm. Still, the cold sank into her slowly, working its way to the bone. She contemplated summoning Horologium, but before she could do so she felt something heavy drape over her shoulders.

Lucy looked over to see Gray's trench coat missing, which in turn, explained the newfound weight and warmth. She pulled it on properly, wrapping it around her while simultaneously giving Gray a small smile of appreciation. Lucy worried for a moment about his own wellbeing before realising that the cold wouldn't affect him. It was silly of her to have even considered it.

By the time they reached the town, darkness had covered the snowy valley. Pine trees loomed around them menacingly, although they served as a windbreaker for which both Lucy and Erza were grateful. A storm had begun to brew. It was vital they found shelter within the town before they were hit by the worst of it.

They wandered into the maze of buildings wordlessly, which Lucy noted, remained void of life. No windows were lit, the streets remained empty. After reaching the main courtyard to find it similarly deserted, Lucy felt the hair on the nape of her neck stand up on end. Feeling something amiss, Erza summoned her sword.

"Something's wrong," Gray murmured, barely loud enough for the two girls to hear.

The words had no sooner left his lips than an arrow hissed past his ear, missing him by mere inches.  
"Ambush!" Erza cried as she took up a battle stance. Lucy grabbed out her whip, not knowing the situation well enough to summon one of her spirits.

A group of men swarmed at them from all directions, bearing swords, bows and spears. It was dark, so Lucy couldn't be sure, but after studying them briefly, she realised they looked like ordinary people. Erza seemed to become aware of this minor detail as well, motioning for the other two to lower their weapons, or in Gray's case, hands.

"Stop! We mean you no harm!" Erza cried to the mob. "We come from Fairy Tail!" Turning to Gray and Lucy she hissed, "Show them your guild marks!"

Lucy raised her hand to show them her pink Fairy Tail stamp, while Gray remained motionless, having already removed his shirt at the first sign of danger. The group of men muttered amongst themselves and a moment later a number of torches were lit, substantially lighting the street.

They leered at the three wizards, studying them closely. Lucy noticed that their strung bows were still trained upon them, showing the villagers' obvious distrust. What had happened to make them this way? Was it because of the dark guild?

While Lucy remained deep in thought, an elderly man stepped forward. Tiny wrinkles covered his face, making it seem as though a map of Fiore itself had been etched into the aged surface. A thin white beard fell from his chin, the scraggly end trailing upon the ground behind him. Whispers rose amongst the group of cautious men, some calling out.

"Be careful Edgar! It may be a trap!" One called to the right of the trio.

The wizened man, Edgar, waved in his direction dismissively. He stepped closer until he was a mere few feet away from Erza. Her sword had disappeared completely by then, yet she remained at ease. Her confidence gave Lucy some comfort.

"Why have you come here?" Edgar asked in a feeble tone. Now that he was closer, Lucy was able to gain a better view of his appearance. His hooked nose was crooked, indicating it had been broken more than once. Wispy eyebrows the colour of snow hooded his eyes, but she could see that the irises were a faded pale blue, suggesting that the old man had lost most of his sight.  
"Our guild accepted the request you posted, we were informed a dark guild was causing you grief," Erza explained, still maintaining her aura of calm.

"We received no news of your acceptance," Edgar said in a quizzical manner.  
"The reply must have been intercepted." Gray's words made Lucy shiver. Who would want to intercept their reply to the request?

"The dark guild," Erza muttered, answering Lucy's unasked question.

"In any case, another wizard has already taken on the job. She arrived several days ago."  
"From which guild?" Erza enquired.

"She wasn't from a guild. She works on her own," Edgar explained, a questioning look reaching his milky eyes. Lucy pondered on the situation. Only established guilds could take on jobs. Who was this solo wizard, and how had she discovered the request?

It seemed as though Erza was on a similar wavelength, but before she could ask any further questions, Edgar insisted they move the conversation elsewhere. The other villagers trudged off; all except for two whom Lucy assumed were Edgar's personal security. The trio followed the old man and his guards, careful to avoid stepping on his lengthy beard. They arrived at an old building, which unlike the other houses, was lit from within.

It was pleasantly warm inside, subduing Lucy's shivering. She looked at her surroundings, feeling at peace within the homey environment of stone and wood. Edgar's home reminded her of the guild, but of a smaller proportion. The found themselves in a lounge area, where they soon made themselves comfortable. After being served drinks by a young brunette, possibly his granddaughter, Edgar addressed the trio.

"As I said earlier, a wizard arrived a week ago to deal with the guild. However, we have heard no news from her, and there have been more attacks. Whilst the three of you are here, could you have scout the area? I have a feeling this is no ordinary dark guild, and if I am correct, this lone wizard wouldn't stand a chance," he explained feebly between sips of wine.

Erza was the first to speak. "Normally I would avoid involving myself in another wizard's mission, however, under these circumstances I will make an exception. What leads do you have on the guild's position?"

While Edgar explained the details to Erza, Lucy pondered on the situation. How could three wizards take on an entire guild? Although, when their team had gone up against the dark guild Eisenwald, Erza had easily wiped the floor with them. Lucy hoped she would be able to do so again. Natsu being absent from their group made her nervous.

"How is Makarov?" Edgar asked quite suddenly.

"You know the Master?" Gray asked with surprise.

Edgar rolled his sleeve up to show the trio his forearm. A dark blue Fairy Tail mark was visible, although slightly distorted by his aged skin. "We were both members many, many years ago."

Lucy saw her surprise mirrored in the expressions of the other two.

"Excuse me for asking, but why haven't you used your magic to fight off the guild?" Lucy asked, "Master must be the same age as you, and his powers are still quite formidable."  
The old man sighed wearily. "Young lady, I wish I could. My magic power fizzled up some time ago; if I were to use it now I would risk facing my own destruction. I only have my guild mark now because I requested that I be able to keep it for the sentimental value."

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy shrieked. He waved off her apology, clearly unoffended by her question.

"I imagine you'll need an early start tomorrow," Edgar croaked before yawning. "I have two spare rooms upstairs you can use for the duration of your stay and meals will be provided for you until this is resolved. Emerald will show you to your rooms now. Goodnight!" With that, he trudged off into another room. Lucy could sympathise with the old man, she was exhausted.

The trio followed the maid, Emerald, upstairs to a set of doors.

"These are the rooms you'll be staying in," she said sweetly. "There's a double bed in the room to the left and a single in the other. I'll be just down the hall if you need anything. Goodnight!" She walked off in much the same manner as Edgar, leaving the three wizards standing in the hall.  
"I'll take the single," Erza called before moving towards the door to her right. "I have a tendency to hit others in my sleep whenever I share," she explained with a shrug. Lucy didn't doubt her for a second. It seemed Erza was always scary, even when asleep. But still, she didn't like the idea of sharing with Gray.

Before she could complain, Erza disappeared into her room, leaving her and Gray standing alone in the hall. Lucy became acutely self-aware in that moment, her heartbeat suddenly intensifying. She cursed herself and stormed ahead into their room. Upon entering, she found the room was relatively small, although upon further inspection she discovered an ensuite in the adjoining room.

"I call first shower!" she called out to Gray, shooting into the little white room before he could answer. The hot water soothed her, washing away her fears and troubles. After finishing, Lucy realised that in her haste, she had neglected to bring in a fresh change of clothes. Muttering curses, she did her best to wrap herself up in her towel modestly before stepping out into the small bedroom.

The room was dimly lit, a small bedside lamp remaining the only source of light. Gray was perched on the end of the bed, his pale skin strikingly contrasting against the dark emerald quilt. Wait, skin? Lucy felt heat rise into her already flushed cheeks as she realised he was clad only in underwear.

His gaze met hers, with a faint smile playing on his lips. She watched as his eyes roamed over her, wishing all the while that her towel was more concealing in nature. Gray licked his lips, heat entering his gaze. Lucy's insides squirmed as unfamiliar feelings and needs plagued her. She felt droplets of water drip down from the wet ends of her hair, making her shiver. Her heartbeat increased alarmingly as he stood and slowly walked over to her. As Gray grew closer, her thoughts became frantic. Did she want this? She bit her lip, and his eyes followed the small movement. He stopped only inches away from her. She could feel his breath gently caressing her forehead, making it evident just how close they were. Their eyes remained locked in a silent battle of wills as he moved in closer. Lucy's heart rose into her throat, thudding so loudly she feared he would hear its irregular tempo. He leaned in towards her, making his intentions clear.

No. She couldn't.

"Your turn for the bathroom," Lucy muttered, breaking the spell between them as she looked away. She moved past him over to where her possessions had been left by Edgar's housekeeping staff. Gray remained motionless. Lucy's heartbeat remained erratic as she tried to calm herself.

Gray's confusion was evidently splayed across his features, although Lucy never looked over to see this minor detail. He struggled to comprehend her obvious rejection. Her need had been clearly displayed in their travels here, or had he merely misinterpreted her? He cursed himself and retreated into the bathroom, unable to face her again so soon.

As she heard the door close, Lucy sank down onto the bed, mentally berating herself. Heck, what was she to do? She couldn't endanger the bonds between her teammates, especially if something bad had become of this. At the same time, she couldn't deny her own feelings, not with him. The attraction was overwhelming, and undeniable. Could she really distance herself from him with that level of intensity? It made her head hurt to think of it. She contemplated summoning Plue. Or maybe convincing Erza to swap rooms.

No! She wouldn't run away, she couldn't. This needed to be dealt with, here and now.

She sat impatiently on the bed, twisting her fingers nervously as her stomach returned to its formerly unstable self. After what felt like a lifetime, the door to the bathroom opened, and Gray emerged wrapped in a towel, his silhouette framed by an aura of light. As her eyes adjusted to the newfound light source, Lucy couldn't help but notice the faint traces of moisture beading on his bare, muscular chest. Seeing him dripping wet with minimal clothing made Lucy's mind go blank. Her resolve crumbled as the intense spark of emotion was reignited within her.

To hell with her morals!

Without thinking, Lucy sprang up, only to realise a few moments too late that she was still dressed only in her towel. As the heavy piece of material fell to the floor, she felt heat rising into her cheeks. Gray looked taken aback by the sudden exposure, but quickly composed himself. Lucy couldn't decide what to do with herself. Not that her decisions mattered at that point, her body was paralysed, allowing her only to blink. Gray walked over to her slowly, almost hesitantly. The heat in her cheeks spread until every inch of her body felt as though it was on fire.

What was she doing?

Gray knelt down carefully and grabbed her runaway towel, quickly straightening up again. As he met her gaze, Lucy discovered a kind of gentleness hidden within the depth of his eyes, which was almost the complete opposite of the soldering heat from earlier. Careful to maintain eye contact, Gray wrapped the towel around her bare form. Lucy's heart melted at the gesture, and she let out a small sigh. After only a moment's hesitation, she leaned against his broad form as her weariness set in. She felt Gray's form stiffen as he was once again caught off guard, but his arms eventually circled around her gently. Lucy closed her eyes, relaxing as his warmth seeped into her skin.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like that," he pointed out after a long moment, running his fingers along where the edge of her towel met her bare back. He felt her sigh, and after a moment, she slowly pulled away. Lucy looked up at him with big eyes, the colour of warm chocolate. She smiled shyly, and went over to her belongings to dig out some clothes.

Gray was content with himself, he knew he had done the right thing. Still, his body burned with protest as he remembered all too well the sensual curves he had seen. Although the lighting was dim, his eyes had not deceived him. As he felt his body begin to respond, he pushed the memory away and centred himself. Clothes! He needed to get dressed.

Lucy retreated to the bathroom to get changed while Gray quickly whipped on his briefs. He was already in bed by the time she returned wearing a pink nightie, her hair almost completely dry.

She climbed in next him, her nerves returning. Her weariness took over, and she drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Gray was left to lie awake in the darkness, his thoughts racing at a hundred mile an hour. He rolled onto his side so that he was facing Lucy. Hearing her deep breaths of sleep, he took the opportunity to brush away the strands of hair that were stuck to her neck. As he did so, she let out a soft sigh and murmured something. It was so softly spoken that he almost missed it, but the single word was unmistakable.

"Gray…"

* * *

So, I need a name for a female ice mage, with long black hair and a sassy attitude. These are some of the names I came up with, so review with your favourites or if you have another good one submit that too!

Names: Blitz, Claire, Sylvia, Scar/Scarlett, Syril, Blizzana, Kaz, Ari, Tamara or Adriel.

I swear there were 10 others, but I can't remember any of them D:


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

So sorry this took forever to get up! To make up for it, it's twice as long, and contains lemon (viewer discretion advised). If there's an issue with the content, message me and I will edit it. I'd rather that than have it removed! I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for being so patient! I'm trying to get it written quicker, but I can't predict what may happen to slow me down. I'm going to post some one-shots soon, so keep an eye out for those! The new character should crop up next chapter, or perhaps the following. I'm leaning towards Claire at the moment, but keep the votes coming! Thanks for the feedback, you guys are the only thing keeping me motivated at the moment. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

An impenetrable darkness engulfed Lucy, making it difficult to see her surroundings. In the distance she could hear the roar of a waterfall. Seeing no better alternative, she followed the sound cautiously, hesitating a little at each step for fear of tumbling into a bottomless void. As she grew closer, a faint light crept into her vision. She hurried forward, eager to be free from her eerie environment. She emerged from what appeared to be a tunnel, a small gasp escaping her lips as she beheld the scene before her.

She quickly acknowledged the waterfall that had led her here, along with the smooth, dark surface of the lake that accompanied it. Pines, colourful bushes and wildflowers surrounded the expanse of water, bringing with them an earthy smell. A stony ceiling encased the secret glade, separating it from reality. Small gaps in the rocky ceiling permitted shards of light into the wooded area, allowing Lucy to properly appreciate the paradise she had stumbled upon.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice called to her.  
She looked over to see Gray lying at the edge of the lake, water dripping from his hair, down onto his bare chest. He had discarded all but his briefs, which left nothing to the imagination in their saturated state. She had been him naked before, but her body was beginning to react in a way that was almost entirely foreign to her.

He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. What Lucy found there was much more promising. She watched silently as Gray stood, her eyes moving to his briefs as he walked towards her. She bit her lip as she saw the outline of his member, a small voice in the back of her mind whispering all sorts of erotic suggestions to her.  
Lucy was quickly snapped away from her dirty thoughts as Gray stopped before her. He was distractingly close to her, so much so that she could feel a subtle heat radiating from him. Her eyes moved up slowly from his waistline, over his taut abdomen and chest, to finally rest upon his face. Gray looked down at her with an amused expression, knowledge clearly visible within his eyes. He had caught her staring at his lower region, which she soon discovered.

Whoops.

Before she could speak, Gray had pulled her against him, her soft curves clashing against his harder features. He quickly ensnared her mouth, moving slowly at first. She felt his tongue run along her lower lip, and she opened her mouth slightly to grant him access. Lucy moaned into the kiss quietly, her hands reaching up on their own accord to cling to his damp hair. Where their bare skin touched she felt cold droplets of water, causing her to give an agreeable shiver. Gray's strong hands travelled down to her narrow waist, pulling her closer still until she felt the wet material of his briefs pressing against her bare thigh. The close proximity between their pleasure zones was too much for Lucy, making her hiss with desire.

Sensing her needs, Gray quickly addressed the issue her clothing presented. His briefs soon followed suit, leaving them both stripped bare. He pulled Lucy close once again, his mouth moving feverishly against hers. Lucy felt his heat seeping into her bare skin, making her need unbearable.

His mouth moved to her neck where he kissed and sucked at her virginal skin, his hand gliding down slowly to her thighs and between. Lucy gasped as his fingers brushed over her sensitive spot, the sensation stronger than anything she had experienced before when pleasing herself. Her fingers clawed at Gray's upper back as he began to slowly increase in the speed of his movements, her breath coming in short gasps. Just as she began to feel the sweet tension of her climax, he ceased his movements and teased at her entrance, his breath still warm against her neck. Lucy almost howled with frustration as she felt her release slip away from her.

"Gray," she whimpered, wanting more.

He wouldn't have a bar of it. It seemed he wanted to tease her a little longer, until every inch of her ached for him. Lucy's entrance was wet, allowing him to easily slip a finger within her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, her breath quickly returning to its former tempo as Gray began to mimic his earlier movements, this time stroking her within. He drew Lucy's mouth back to his, their tongues met, tasted, clung as he continued to bring her closer to climax.

As the familiar build up returned to her, Lucy pulled away from Gray to moan against his neck. She held onto him loosely, barely able to support herself. She barely noticed as he lowered her to the ground, remaining oblivious to the cool bed of moss beneath her. Lucy did however notice when he once again ceased his movements before pulling away.

"Dammit Gray!" she hissed, still feeling wound up.

He smiled. A hint of desperation was visible in the depths of his blue eyes. His arms were on either side of her, caging her in as he hovered over her. Feeling Gray's length pressed against her stomach she realised that he must be in a similar state of torment.

"What are you waiting for?" she breathed. She could feel the tension in her limbs quickly fading away for the second time, and she was desperate to find release. She watched as a look of need and surrender passed over his face, before he moved quickly to hover over her entrance. After giving him a quick nod of approval, Gray slowly eased himself within her.

Lucy gave a sharp intake of breath as he filled her. Although she was a virgin, she felt no pain or discomfort. After a moment he began to move slowly, thrusting his hips forward at an even pace. Lucy moaned against his neck, her arms pulling Gray closer as she simultaneously wrapped her legs around his hips. He increased his pace, plunging into her quickly as his breath came in ragged gasps.

"More," Lucy hummed while trying to pull him closer still. She persisted until their bodies were touching at every point possible, entwined until she could no longer tell where he began and she ended. His heat was suffocating, enveloping her in an aura of warmth and protection as Gray slowly began to lose his rhythm, his thrusts becoming quick and shallow rather than slow and deep.

Lucy bucked her hips upwards as she felt him suddenly go in as far as he could go. She felt herself building up, until she went flying over the edge.

"Gray!" she cried out, waking to find herself sat upright in bed.

"What's the matter?" Gray mumbled sleepily from next to her. She looked over to see him stretch, the moonlight pouring in through their window allowing for the full effect. He was lying right up against her, indicating that the heat from her dream had probably been real.

Lucy flushed as she realised that she had subconsciously slept with Gray in more ways than one. He was her friend, her comrade! She had no right to dream such things.

"It was nothing," she muttered, crawling out of bed.

"If you're sure," he sighed before rolling over to sleep again. As Gray moved, the sheet slipped away from him, revealing his complete lack of clothing beneath. Normally Lucy would have shrieked to the high heavens at such a discovery, but this time, her breath caught in her throat. Her mind quickly flashed back to her dream, and she saw from a third person perspective her own naked form lying across a bed of moss as Gray slowly eased into her.

Dammit! She couldn't allow herself to think such perverted thoughts. Feeling hot all of a sudden, Lucy threw on her robe and headed outside for some air. After finding the cold outside to be unbearable, she sullenly slunk back to her room and crawled into bed next to the sleeping Gray. She allowed her gaze to hover over the shadowy form of his back for a moment before turning onto her side to face away from him. The movement must have disturbed Gray, causing him to roll over, directly onto her. Before Lucy could react, his arm was draped over her waist; his bare form spooned against hers. His heat seeped into her skin, removing the wintery chill that had seeped into her bones after venturing outdoors. She felt his breath gently caressing the skin of her neck.

Although she felt ashamed to admit it, their current position felt . . . wonderful. Natsu had often crawled into bed with her during the night, but to her that felt like the love shared between siblings. The close proximity between herself and Gray was different. It was dangerous.

Feeling exhausted after an emotional night, she quickly drifted off to sleep, pleased to discover that her dreams innocently consisted of Happy and a house full of fish.

* * *

After stuffing themselves with the breakfast that Emerald had set out for them, the trio set out from the village, heading north. Edgar's sources claimed that the dark guild had bunkered down in one or more of the caves that were dotted along the slopes of Mount Hitachi, the largest of the towering landforms that surrounded the small village and its neighbouring forests. Erza had left her mountain of luggage with Edgar, allowing her to scout ahead for danger with Gray and Lucy plodding further behind.

The trio remained silent, feeling on edge within their unfamiliar surroundings. They followed a clearly marked path that twisted wildly through the forest, leading them towards their destination in an unreliable manner. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground and trees around them, courtesy of the storm that had passed through overnight. Lucy had thankfully layered up, wearing a long grey coat she had borrowed from Emerald, with a fur lined hood that reminded her of Loke.

"Are you sure this will take us to Mount Hitachi?" she questioned Erza after the re-quip mage dropped back to walk with them.

"Edgar said quite clearly that this path would take us directly to its base," she said with complete confidence. Lucy remained reassured until they reached a fork in the road. The three came to a standstill, unsure of which route to take.

"Did the old man mention this?" Lucy shrieked towards Erza, whilst noticing that she had taken on a dumbfounded expression. The re-quip mage scratched her head, clearly unsure of what to do.

"No. He said the path would lead us directly there. He never mentioned any forks in the road."

"Brilliant," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Which way should we go?" Gray asked, joining the conversation. He had remained silent up until now, apparently lost in thought. Although the weather was only a few degrees warmer than the day before, he had already shed his shirt only a few minutes into their trek.

Both paths looked similar, with only a few animal tracks marked along each, marring the otherwise virginal blanket of snow.

"Well, the left path veers off to the west, away from Mount Hitachi, which is north from us. The right path appears to go north-east, making it the most logical option," Erza observed.

"At the same time though, this path has twisted and turned in all directions, so although they may appear to go one way, they might take us in the completely opposite direction," Lucy noted.

Erza nodded, taking Lucy's logic into consideration.

"For once I actually wish flame-brain was here. He could probably sniff out which way to go," Gray mused.

"Or even Happy," Lucy sighed, "he could fly overhead and give us some indication as to the true direction of each path."

"I agree. However, only the three of us are here, the sun is moving against us and we need to make a decision," Erza interjected.

"I say we take the right fork," Gray volunteered, rubbing his forehead. Lucy found herself watching the movements of his taut muscles, only to realise a moment too late what she was doing. Gray stared as heat rose into her cheeks. She quickly shifted her gaze away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment. Erza remained oblivious to the tension between the two, focusing instead on the two separate paths sprawled out before her. After a minute of deep thought, she came to a decision.

"We take the right fork!" she announced, taking off before the other two could regain their wits.

"Erza!" Lucy shrieked, storming off after her a moment later. "That woman is impossible," she huffed.

Gray chuckled to himself as he watched her go. In that fleeting moment, a dark truth had been revealed to him. He knew it wouldn't be long now. Like a wolf hunting its prey, Gray pursued the two girls with the ghost of a wild gleam in his dark eyes.

* * *

As the forest grew denser, Lucy saw their surroundings gradually shift from white to dark shades of brown and green. She walked ahead of the other two who were busy swapping information about the dark guild they were currently hunting. The frosty breeze that had plagued them before ceased as a threatening stillness surrounded the trio. Their footsteps were agonisingly loud in contrast to the silence of the dark forest. Lucy looked upwards, only to discover that the blanketed sky was hidden from her view by the boughs above. The hairs on the nape of her neck rose as they continued to walk. She wanted to ask the others if they thought it strange that the air remained void of sound or movement. Why were there no birds singing? Where had the wind gone? The darkness surrounding them seemed to be closing in, reaching out towards her. Her fear became a poison, making it impossible to speak. Why was she so afraid? Her fear continued to increase, spreading through her veins until she could no longer move. She stood rooted to the spot, her heart pounding in her ears, her breath coming in quick, short huffs. Gray and Erza stopped before her, a questioning look plastered over their features. Lucy could only stare at them with wide eyes as her panic continued to increase. She began shaking, tears forming in her eyes. A violent scream reached Lucy's ears as she screwed her eyes shut. It rang through the silence, encouraging her terror. Why wouldn't it stop?

Lucy's eyes snapped open as Gray grabbed her arms. Only then did she realise the horrifying shriek was being produced by her own vocals. She stopped immediately, collapsing in his arms. Her frame shook with sobs as he held her silently. The fear that had gripped her vanished as quickly as it had come. After regaining her composure, Lucy noticed that a chilly breeze had formed again, carrying with it the sounds of birds and small rodents scurrying about. Had she imagined the whole thing?

"What happened?" Erza demanded, a sword still clutched in her armoured hand.

"I'm not really sure," Lucy sniffed, "We were walking along, and I noticed the air had gone still and silent. I wanted to ask the two of you if it seemed like something was amiss, but I was too afraid to speak. I eventually became so paralysed with fear that I couldn't move. It was terrifying."

Erza frowned, looking at their surroundings. "The forest has been teeming with noise for the entire duration of our walk. I've neither heard nor seen anything amiss. Did you notice anything Gray?"

He shook his head, the scar on his forehead distorting as he furrowed his brows. He continued to protectively hold Lucy against his bare chest, worried she would panic again if he let her go.

"It must be dark magic," Erza hissed, switching to a defensive stance. Gray became alert too, remembering the dark guild they had come here for in the first place.

After remaining motionless for several minutes, Erza relaxed her position. "Any nearby enemies would have attacked by now. A lacrima may have been used to lay the spell as a trap. The victim would remain paralysed until the caster came back to capture or kill them. Human contact seems to break the spell, meaning the caster may have decided against fighting more than one victim."

"Who would lay a trap like that all the way out here?" Lucy questioned, rising to her feet with a little assistance from Gray.

"A member of the dark guild, or perhaps the other missing mage that Edgar mentioned. She could have intended to capture a member of the dark guild to interrogate about their location and intentions," Erza suggested.

"Whoever it is, I don't want to hang around to find out. If it was a trap, they're sure to return here and I'd much rather surprise the enemy than have them sneak up on me," Gray said while scanning the wooded area that framed their path.

"I agree," Erza said, surveying the area in a similar manner. "There isn't much further to go, but if we don't hurry, the sun will set before we can do a thorough search. I'll scout ahead for any signs, Gray you take the rear guard and Lucy can walk between us."

The trio set out once again on high alert. Lucy found herself jumping at the smallest of sounds, her eyes moving restlessly over the trees looming before them. Gray remained close by, watching her attentively while still remaining on guard.

Not long after the attack on Lucy, the three mages reached their destination. Mount Hitachi loomed over them threateningly, its giant form casting a shadow a mile long in each direction. Trees, bushes and snow covered the surface of the mountain, hiding any potential caves from their view. A sloping path stood before them, winding its way up the slope in a treacherous manner until it disappeared from their sight.

Erza turned around to face the other two, her expression deadly serious.

"Before we can make any move to attack we need to locate our enemy. They have the advantage of number, so surprise is a crucial element if we are to succeed."

Gray nodded thoughtfully, looking towards where the path disappeared.

"I'll scout along the mountain path. Gray you can take the western area of the woods, Lucy you search the east. Stay hidden, don't attack on your own, and send a flare for help if you're outnumbered. We'll meet back here in an hour," Erza instructed before proceeding to re-quip. She wore a black body suit, with a matching hood and cloak that obscured her face. Upon further examination, its surface shifted until she blended in with her surroundings. "Nighthawk armour," she explained upon an enquiring gaze from Gray. "I bought it after my last mission."

After a quick nod to each other, they split up, taking their separate paths. Lucy headed into the copse of trees wearily, her hand never straying far from her keys.

* * *

After half an hour of searching, Gray had found nothing out of the ordinary. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, sitting at the base of an old pine tree. The ground here remained mostly uncovered by the snow, the thick layer of trees above serving as protection against the mass of white that had consumed the rest of the land. He leaned back against the old wood, closing his eyes.

Gray's thoughts wandered back to last night. He had woken during the early hours of the morning to find Lucy restless, tossing around in her sleep. At first he had feared she was trapped in a nightmare, until a low moan had escaped her throat. Hearing her emit such a lustful noise had left Gray fighting off a hard on. Lucy had begun to move around more, her breath coming in small gasps. He had been caught off guard as her curvaceous form had suddenly rolled over to land on top of him. With only a thin layer of satin between them, and a series of groans continuing to come from her throat, Gray had shamefully been unable to control his lower region. Lucy began to move again, this time rubbing against his throbbing erection. He'd groaned at the sudden sensation, wishing he could take her there and then.

He struggled for self-control, and against all odds, came out on top. Taking a deep breath, he gently moved her back to her side of the bed which was no easy feat when working with a bucking, groaning female and an erection. He ended up having to roll with her, as if they were swapping positions during sex. Just as he had gone to move away from Lucy, her legs had ensnared him, wrapping around his hips to pull him against her. Gray gasped as he suddenly found himself pressed against her opening, with only the thin material of her panties serving as a barrier.

Dammit! How was a man expected to control himself in a situation like this?

His arms were on either side of her head, propping him up away from her, although there was nothing he could do about the positioning of his hips. Gray feared that moving suddenly would wake her, and he would have a damn hard time explaining how they had come to be in this position.

What could he do? He certainly couldn't stay there all night. He looked down at his throbbing erection to see precum already glistening on the tip. He bit back a moan as she bucked up against him again, her panties providing a great deal of friction.

"More," Lucy groaned. He looked down to see her still fast asleep, her cheeks flushed. He wondered vaguely who she was dreaming about. Natsu? Loke? He soon lost his trail of thought as her legs constricted around him, pulling him closer to her. Gray cursed under his breath, wondering what cruel gods had put him in such a bewildering situation. His erection was becoming painful in its unrelieved state, he needed to act quickly.

Although he risked waking Lucy, he reached around to gently spread her legs apart in a bid to free himself. She complied soundlessly, making Gray's job easier than what he had originally anticipated. Having successfully freed himself, he made a quick dash to the bathroom to work off his erection before Lucy woke to find him missing.

When he was finished, he crept back into bed almost silently, pleased to discover she hadn't woken. Not long after he had settled, Lucy's restless movements began once again. Gray tried his best to ignore her moans as she squirmed beneath the sheets next to him, but it seemed as though his chances of sleep tonight were minimal.

It didn't last long thankfully.

"Gray!" she cried out suddenly from behind him, the bed moving as she sat upright. He felt his heart jolt, as if it had stopped quite suddenly. He had to think quickly, which seemed nigh impossible after discovering his mind had quite literally gone AWOL.

"What's the matter?" Gray mumbled in the sleepiest tone he could manage. His heart continued to pound in his ears like a miniature drum, making it difficult to keep his voice even. He rolled over and stretched in order to solidify his bluff, hoping all the while that Lucy would believe he had been asleep throughout the ordeal.

"It was nothing," he heard her mutter before crawling out of the bed.

"If you're sure," he sighed, rolling back over. He acted as though he had drifted back off to sleep, when really he was straining to hear her movements over the thundering beat of his heart.

Thinking back on it, Gray wondered how her erotic dream had involved him. Had he interrupted her and someone else? Or had he been the main co-star from the very beginning?

Either way, he had certainly never seen Lucy in a state like that before.

Taking notice of the positioning of the sun, Gray proceeded to head back to their meeting place on the main path. He absentmindedly wondered how Lucy and Erza were doing, and whether they had stumbled across anything substantial. His venture had certainly been all but pointless.

As Gray neared the main path he heard the sounds of a scuffle float towards him on the breeze. Ducking behind a nearby bush he strained his hearing to get a better perspective on what the commotion was. He heard footsteps out on the main path, along with a muffled shriek.

"What've we got 'ere?" a man leered. His voice gave Gray images of an unshaven face, broken teeth and a breath that reeked of alcohol and pickles. He had encountered such men on many occasions when visiting lower class inns.

"Caught this one wondering through the woods by herself. Do you think she'd be any good to the boss?" Another higher pitched voice asked.

"One we're lookin' for is prettier than this, an' her 'air's black. Though maybe the boss would let us share this one aroun' between us. All the women in this guild are as frigid as an' old doornail. He might even let us have 'er first seems how we found 'er," the first man said gleefully.

The second man chuckled to himself. A moment later Gray heard the sounds of a scuffle again, suggesting that their prisoner had tried to escape.

"Argh! The bitch bit me!" The first one cursed. A second later the sound of a slap echoed through the woods, followed by a cry of pain from the prisoner.

"That should teach 'er," the first one spat.

"She dropped something," the second observed.

"What is it?"

Gray heard a muffled jingle of metal that seemed all too familiar.

"Well look what we've got here. She's a Celestial Wizard! Pretty little collection she's got too!"

They had Lucy! He needed to get closer to see his opponents. He snuck forward quietly, ducking behind another bush just off the edge of the path. He soon spotted the two men.

Gray had guessed the appearance of the first quite accurately, right down to the dirty clothes and rounded body. His companion was the complete opposite, dressed neatly and thinly built. From what he had heard, it seemed as though the lanky man had captured Lucy on his own. How that was possible he was unsure, unless he had caught her off guard . . . or used very powerful magic. The second option was cause for concern.

On the ground between them was Lucy. She was gagged and bound, and from the looks of it, unconscious. A bruise had started to appear on the side of her face, probably caused by the blow the first man had delivered earlier. Fury swept through Gray upon seeing her trussed up and hurt. A very large part of him wanted to charge out and kill both of those bastards, but the remainder knew it would be unwise to run headlong into a battle without knowing who he was up against.

What would the others do in his situation? He knew Natsu would charge at them without thinking, burning down half of the forest in the process. Gray had a feeling that he shouldn't take that kind of action just yet.

Erza . . . well, he wasn't sure what her response would be. Sometimes she charged into battle unthinkingly like Natsu, yet other times she waited and observed her opponents first. She had a greater level of power at her disposal, which made the first course of action a great deal easier for her. The re-quip mage was a force to be reckoned with.

Lucy would without fail, use her brains to come out on top. She would resolve the issue without violence where possible, using trickery or deception to aid her. There were other factors to take into consideration too. One of her captors had mentioned a guild, suggesting that these two were from the group they were tracking. If Gray killed them, the trio would be left without any leads.

Unsure of what to do, he continued to weigh up his options whilst simultaneously observing the actions of the dark mages.

"Well, she won't be needin' those no more," the first man laughed, grabbing the keys from the other man and tossing them towards Gray's hiding place. The small pouch of keys collided with the side of his head, making him see stars for a moment. By the time he had recovered, the rounded man had hauled Lucy over his shoulder and was making his way back towards Mount Hitachi.

Gray decided to follow the two until he discovered their hideout, at which point he would attack them and rescue Lucy. He hoped that Erza would come looking for them when he and Lucy failed to return to their meeting place.

Scooping up Lucy's keys as quietly as he could manage, Gray set off behind them, using the shadows of the forest as a cover.


	4. Chapter 4: Beneath the Mountain's Peak

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Mashima is responsible for all the frustrated shippers out there. Not me.

Chapter 4: Beneath the Mountain's Peak

The ground was cold and hard. The ropes binding her wrists held her arms at an uncomfortable angle. Lucy had regained consciousness to find herself trussed up and gagged, her captors talking nearby, hidden from her line of vision. Her cheek throbbed dully, the pain from the rounder man's strike slowly ebbing away.

Curse them for catching her off-guard! They had paralysed her, making her unable to reach for her keys. Lucy had been completely at their mercy, it had left her feeling utterly powerless. She noticed the weight up her whip and keys missing, and she realised she was completely helpless.

Where were the others? The sun had sunk down below the horizon, the last traces of light steadily leaving the heavens. Surely Erza and Gray had noticed her absence by now. She could only hope they would come looking for her. She heard footsteps approaching, and knew no more.

* * *

Gray crouched nearby, watching as the two mages from the dark guild took off with Lucy once again, the stockier one of the two hauling her over his shoulder as he had done before. Gray took off after them, shadowing their footsteps. He found it difficult to remain hidden upon reaching the mountain path. Trees dotted the side of the treacherous slopes, but the dramatic slant of the ground beneath his feet made it difficult for Gray to find a solid foothold. He feared that he would slip and reveal his presence to Lucy's captors. He watched with some amusement as the one burdened by Lucy struggled to keep up with his companion. He was sure it would not be long before they reached their destination.

"Psst," a voice hissed from the trees surrounding him. He surveyed his surroundings, looking for the source of the noise. He failed to spot anyone, the fading light melding everything into shadows and swirls of dark, earthy hues. It was only when Erza had positioned herself a mere few feet away that he noticed her.

"Erza!" he whispered in relief, glad that his teammate had re-joined him. She was still clad in her Nighthawk armour, making it challenging to separate her form from the surrounding wilderness.

"I spotted those two while I was waiting for you. When I saw they had Lucy I prepared to attack, but before I could do so I saw you slinking around in the bushes behind them. I followed you for a while to see what you would do. I soon realised you were following them to uncover their base, which was when I decided to make myself known," she quickly explained in a hushed tone.

Gray looked over towards the two dark mages, panicking as he realised how much distance they had covered. If they didn't catch up to them quickly, they risked missing where their camp was, meaning they could potentially lose Lucy.

"We have to keep moving," Gray hissed, looking back over to the path.

"I'll follow from the other side and meet up with you once their hideout is revealed. We'll plan our next move from there." Gray nodded and she slipped into the shadows, disappearing in the time it took him to blink. He turned back towards the path and took off after his prey, careful to remain unnoticed.

Gray's footwork became even more treacherous as his surroundings finally faded into an impenetrable wash of black. He found himself fumbling his way around, which didn't agree with his definition of 'stealth'. Luckily, he had hung back far enough that his small rustling noises wouldn't reach the ears of the dark mages, who were making plenty of noise of their own.

Just as Gray was beginning to grow tired of stumbling around in the dark, Lucy and her captors disappeared into a cave. Gray quickly ducked across the path to crouch behind a cluster of bushes that provided a clear view of the opening. Erza soon joined him, her sudden arrival causing him to leap a foot into the air.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he complained. Erza frowned.

"Not all of us enjoy crashing around through the bush like you." She pointed out.

"It was dark," he protested, "How was it that you managed to move so quietly without seeing?"

"I wore these," she explained, pulling out a pair of glasses. Gray took them from her and tried them on.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, shocked by the sudden visibility. Everything was as clear as day. The entrance to the cave was easily located, a mere crack in the surface of the mountain, covered mostly by the surrounding scrub. Gray would have missed it completely if he had not seen the two men slip inside with Lucy. Following them had been the best option after all.

"I need a pair of these," Gray said, passing the glasses back to their owner.

"They're useful to have. They came with the Nighthawk armour," she explained, slipping them back on.

"Do you have a plan?" Gray asked, looking back towards the small opening. Without the glasses, it was nigh impossible to see the entrance that he knew lay only a few strides away from where they were crouched.

"We sneak in and use the advantage of surprise against them," she said in her I'm-not-mucking-around tone. He couldn't see her face very well, but he knew she would have her scary-Erza face on. He almost felt sorry for the poor bastards that waited within. His blood boiled at the promise of a fight, as well as at the thought of finally rescuing Lucy.

"Ready?" he asked as his shirt was quickly discarded.

"Let's go!" she cried, leaping out onto the path and slinking silently over to the opening. Gray followed after her, nearly tripping over a branch that he hadn't seen. He released a small amount of magic from his hands which provided him with enough light to see where he was going. As they entered the cave, Gray struggled to maintain a visual of Erza. Her armour made her almost indistinguishable from the dark earthy walls, and the small amount of light from his hands did nothing to help.

They followed what they soon realised was a tunnel, heading further into the depths of the dormant mountain. A faint light became visible ahead, steadily growing in strength until they had reached the inner cavern. Part of the tunnel had collapsed, resulting in a pile of rubble that covered part of the opening. Erza and Gray ducked behind the convenient cover and observed the scene they had stumbled upon.

A group of about thirty mages crowded the large opening. Tents and supplies were dotted around the area, all of which seemed to be positioned in accordance with the blazing fire that stood firmly in the centre. Those that occupied the space were spread out, with the exception of a group that had gathered near the fire. They seemed to be interested in something.

"Lucy!" Gray hissed quietly upon seeing his teammate dropped heavily to the floor by her captor. The short, rounded man rolled his shoulders and stretched.

"She's heavy that one!" he complained.

Gray saw red. Only Happy was allowed to understandably complain about Lucy's weight. He was only a small cat after all. This oaf had no reason to complain.

He almost threw himself at the mob, however he found himself being held back by Erza's armoured hand. She shook her head at him, her expression deadly serious. As much as he wanted to pulverise the lot of them there and then, Gray knew better than to disagree with his scarlet haired friend. Gray wouldn't have to wait long to unleash his anger anyway. Fighting the dark mages was the only way to both rescue Lucy and complete their mission.

"What have you brought me Turgen?" an unseen voice asked. The crowd around Lucy and her two captors parted to allow for a tall man to make his way through. He was clad all in black, save for the silver chain dangling on his hip, glinting from beneath his cloak in the firelight. Dark, spiky hair framed his face, accentuating his sharp features. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. Any female back at Fairy Tail would have found him attractive.

"Found this one 'ere wonderin' aroun' the forest we did boss," the rounded man, Turgen, grumbled.

"Let me see her," the man asked. Turgen complied, stepping back to allow him access to Lucy's crumpled form. He examined her, tilting her head slightly. He made a tutting noise and stood, clearly disapproving.

"She is a beauty indeed, but nonetheless she's not the girl we're looking for. Once again you two have failed to return with her. The village is growing intolerant of us, and we will soon find ourselves hunted by mages from one of the official guilds. I want results! Must I take things into my own hands?" he asked venomously. Gray noticed a hint of desperation in his voice. Who was this girl they were searching for?

"We're very s-sorry boss," the lankier of the two men stammered.

"Pathetic," he hissed, walking away. "The others can use her as they see fit, but you two will be denied any such privileges as punishment for your continuous failures. I can only hope that one of my other teams had better success."

Before their leader could leave, a man bolted into the cave past Erza and Gray's hiding place. He may have seen them if he hadn't been in such a hurry. Sweat glistened on his brow, indicating that he had probably sprinted all the way up the side of the mountain.

He came to a flying halt before his boss, not bothering to notice Lucy's unconscious form on the ground beside him.

"Vang my lord, I bring you good news. We have located the girl."

Vang whirled around, his cloak whipping out around him in a spiral of shadow.

"That is indeed good news. Where is she?"

"She's fighting our men. I came for reinforcements. She's not what we expected."

"Then we must leave at once! Grald, Maristara, Echo, you're with me. The rest of you will remain here until we return with the girl. Rath, you're in charge. Make sure these two," he indicated towards Turgen and his reedy companion, "don't go near Blondie."

Vang left with the messenger down a back passage along with a red haired female and a male that seemed more wolf than human. Gray couldn't believe their good luck. They had thus far remained unnoticed, and they had three less opponents to deal with for the time being.

"Once Vang and the others are out of earshot we make our move," Erza whispered, preparing to re-quip. Gray gave her a sharp nod of understanding, his eyes narrowing with determination. He refused to even consider the possibility of leaving here without Lucy; the idea wasn't even conceivable to him.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, their muscles aching with anticipation. As they stood there, they continued to survey the cave. Erza analysed the layout of the tents and all possible routes around the area. Gray on the other hand, continued to keep his eyes on Lucy.

A tall, brunette stepped forward. His features were rugged, and his frame was wracked with taut muscles. He was dressed in an open leather vest, framing the washboard abs beneath, accompanied by ripped jeans and laced up boots. He reminded Gray of Laxus, who shared a similar aura of confidence and menace. He made his way over to Lucy and stood before her dishevelled form.

"I call first round with her!" he announced, reaching down to pick her up.

"Well at least let us watch Rath!" another called from within the group. There was a murmur of agreement, and Gray felt his stomach clench in disgust. Would Vang and the others be out of earshot now? He couldn't stand to stand by and watch Lucy be subjected to such perverted behaviour for much longer.

"Let's see if this one shrieks like a wildcat too," Rath laughed, tearing off Lucy's gag. He proceeded to slip his hand beneath her shirt to gain access to her breasts. Lucy gave a strangled cry and tried to move away from him.

"No, stop!" she cried. Rath only laughed and continued to tease her, his other hand moving to her thighs to yank them apart.

"Gray!" she shrieked in desperation, hoping he could hear her, wherever he was.

Gray didn't hesitate, leaping out into the open to make himself known. Erza wasn't far behind.  
"Take your hands off her you perverted bastard!" Gray roared, his hands frosting over.

"This your boyfriend?" Rath laughed, removing his hands and standing. "Doesn't look like much to me. I could give you a much better time than what he'd be capable of."

"Wrong," Gray hissed. "She's my teammate, and you've just made enemies with the worst possible guild to piss off."

"Guild?" a few of the mages muttered amongst themselves.

"It's Fairy Tail!" one cried in horror. "Look at the emblem on his chest!"

The name of their guild seemed to have quite an effect on the dark mages. Some shrieked in fear, while others were clearly excited by the challenge. Gray and Erza didn't care much for their opinions. They'd wipe them all out either way. No one would hurt their nakama and get away with it.

"Sounds like a bit of fun. You want Blondie? Come get her!" Rath challenged, taking up what was clearly a battle stance.

Gray didn't hesitate to take up his invitation. To his frustration though, he had other opponents to get through first. "Ice make floor!" he shouted, freezing the ground before him. The dark mages went flying in all directions. Erza made her move next, striking some down with her recently equipped Lightning Empress Armour. They continued to wipe the floor with their opponents, their strength and speed clearly much greater than their enemies'. However, as they continued to progress closer to where Rath stood guard over Lucy, stronger opponents stepped forward, presenting a greater challenge for the two fairies.

Gray and Erza continued to knock down their enemies, taking a little longer to beat down all of them in turn. Finally, only Rath and a handful of others remained.

"You take care of the prick next to Lucy and I'll remove the others," Erza called over, her blade still flashing in a flurry of movement as she fended off an attacker.

"I'm on it," he responded, making his way over to Rath with clenched fists. Rath hadn't moved, preferring to allow his fellow guild members to wear Erza and Gray down before having to face them himself. Even after watching the two fairies wipe out nearly an entire guild, he still held an aura of confidence that could have been easily mistaken for arrogance.

"Gray," Lucy mumbled with relief, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She was in bad shape. Seeing her so roughed up made Gray's blood boil.

"Come to fight for Blondie, eh?" Rath taunted. "I suppose we'll soon discover which one of us is better for her through a test of strength!" With that, he flew at Gray, his fist raised to strike. Gray easily scooted out of the way, and in return landed a blow to the side of his opponent's head. While he may have looked similar to Laxus in appearance and build, there all similarities ended. Rath was slow and relied upon strength, whereas Laxus could move as quickly as the lightning he wielded. This put Gray at an advantage, allowing him to make the most of his smaller, nimble frame.

Like wolf and bear, the two leapt at each other, one demonstrating agility, the other fighting with fierce strength. Gray took a heavy blow to his stomach, winding him momentarily, otherwise he had the upper hand, moving too quickly for Rath to defend himself let alone retaliate.

Gray's opponent soon grew tired of playing cat and mouse, and decided to move onto the next round.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that if you have any hope of defeating me with magic!" Rath challenged, his magic aura suddenly increasing. Gray had no idea what kind of magic he was up against. Some opponents were better suited to him than others, but either way he had no option but to defeat him, for Lucy's sake.

"Earth tremor!" Rath cried, unleashing his attack as his ands came into contact with the earth. The ground between Rath and Gray rippled with movement, the waves of earth growing bigger as they approached the ice-make mage. Gray was sent flying into the wall of the cavern as the fluid wall of stone found its target. Gray stumbled to his feet, his head still spinning from the overwhelming impact. He could tell just from that single attack that his opponent relied sheerly on strength both in physical and magical combat. Just as he had during their fistfight, Gray would have to rely upon all his speed and skill to defeat him.

"Ice make Lance!" he commanded, attacking before Rath had the opportunity to land another blow. The bulkier mage raised a wall from the ground before him and the lances smashed against the hard surface harmlessly. Gray's eyes narrowed. He would need to find another way to get around his defences. The fact that they were surrounded by Rath's element was of no advantage to Gray.  
"That all you've got?" Rath laughed. "Let's see how you take this! Earthly discord!" Spikes made from rock and dirt ripped through the smooth surface of the cavern from where Rath touched the ground, making their way towards Gray in a pattern of deadly thorns. Gray leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding impaling himself upon one of the deadly spikes.

"Ice make saucer!" A fist of stone collided with the spinning disc, smashing it into tiny shards of ice. Gray hissed, seeing he had failed to land an attack once again. Rath continued to launch an array of deadly attacks, some of which found their target, while others just barely missed. Gray likewise continued to retaliate, his frustration increasing as he failed to hit his target.

"Ready to admit defeat yet?" Rath taunted as Gray clutched at his side. A gash had opened just below his ribs, allowing his blood to run free towards the earth that had caused his wound. He used his ice to stop the bleeding, although he found his movement restricted slightly by the stiff bandage.

"Not until you hand over Lucy," Gray snarled with what energy he had left. He hoped to stall his opponent for a few minutes in order to form some kind of battle strategy. While fighting, Gray had noticed a number of characteristics about Rath. As Gray had observed earlier, he relied upon brute strength. His magic was quicker than his regular attacks, although it was still much slower than Gray's maker magic. More prominent than that, was that Rath used his hands when launching an attack. Rath's magic flowed from his hands, causing the earth to move outwards from him upon contact. If Gray could somehow prevent Rath from coming into contact with the earth, then perhaps his opponent would be unable to use his magic. It was worth a try at the very least.

"Not a chance!" Rath answered, sending another attack towards Gray. Once again, the magic flowed outwards from where Rath's hands touched the earth. Gray quickly dodged the stone vines protruding from the earth, immediately launching his own attack.

"Ice make cavern!" he commanded, releasing his magic in one great burst of power. He watched with satisfaction as everything froze over, much as it had done once before during his battle against Lyon. Soon, the floor, walls and ceiling had frozen over. The tunnels were sealed, leaving both guilds trapped within the frozen wonderland.

Over to his left, Gray saw Erza continue to fight her own battles, alternating between the last two opponents who had decided to form a tag team. She cut down both in a display of frenzied swordsmanship, leaving Rath without any allies. Now all that remained was for Gray to see if his hunch had been correct.

Sure enough, Rath was letting out a train of curses.

"What's the matter? Run out of steam?" Gray called, feeling an overwhelming rush of satisfaction as he dished back the taunts he had been dealt only minutes earlier. Rath snarled, charging at Gray in a wild frenzy of rage. "Ice make geyser!" Gray said, finishing his enemy with a single blow. Rath crashed to the ground heavily, remaining motionless.

Erza came over, dressed in her usual skirt and armour. "I hope you didn't kill him," she fussed, nudging the motionless pile of limbs with her boot. Rath let out a low grunt of pain. Satisfied that he was still alive, she went over to Gray.

"Speak for yourself," he huffed, noticing the unmoving piles of dark mages littering the frozen cavern. Erza shrugged.

"I think you're forgetting something," she hinted. Gray frowned in confusion. Upon seeing the crumpled blonde figure behind Erza, realisation dawned upon him.

"Lucy!" Having been lost amidst the fury of battle, Gray had all but forgotten his fallen comrade. Having regained his senses, he wasted no time in reaching her. She lay on her side, her blonde hair obscuring her face. Lucy's wrists were still bound. Gray made short work of the ropes, cutting them with an icy hacksaw. Turning Lucy over, he examined her closely.

A bruise covered her cheek, purpling from the blow by Turgen earlier. Other small cuts and bruises littered her body from her rough treatment. Her eyes remained closed, but her chest moved with repetitive breath.

"She seems well enough," Erza observed from behind. "The cuts and bruises will heal with time. I've seen her in worse condition."

Gray agreed with her. Lucy had been close to death at the Grand Magic Games after her battle with Minerva. This was nothing compared to what she had faced before. However, her lack of consciousness bothered him.

"I'll carry her out," he volunteered. "We should leave before the others decide to make an appearance."

Erza made her way towards the tunnel from which they had entered, Gray bringing up the rear with an unconscious Lucy cradled in his arms. The ice in the cavern had all but melted, much the same as Gray's own energy. His icy bandage remained in place, securing the gash in his side, but it would need proper medical attention soon.

They made it back out into the open without incident, to find the sky was still draped in darkness. After a brief discussion, they stopped for the remainder of the night at the base of the mountain, away from the main path.

They lit no fire, knowing it would serve as a beacon for the remaining dark guild members. Erza took first watch, promising to wake Gray in a few hours' time to take over from her. After ensuring Lucy was as comfortable as he could manage, Gray gave way to blissful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so damn long to get up! I've been pushing myself for the last week to get it out. I know this chapter may have seemed a little dull, but it was necessary to introduce a few things that will crop up later. I'm not sure that I'm happy with it. Let me know your thoughts!

I can promise plenty of shipping next chapter, and the name of the character you were voting for will be revealed. (Was planning to do it this chapter, but it was getting a bit lengthy.) Thank you for the reviews and follows, and for your patience (I'm going to try to increase my updates, can't make any promises) I'm working on another FT fanfic too at the moment, which set me back a little. I may do a picture of Vang and post it for your amusement. I'm feeling artistic! :D


	5. Chapter 5: A Familiar Stranger

_A/N: I'm really frustrated with this. I had to split the chapter into two sections because it was too long for my liking. Unfortunately, all the juicy stuff is in the second part! I could be persuaded to post the other half by the weekend. I only have to proofread it once more. Please leave me reviews, even if it's just "I liked it." Thank you to those that have reviewed previously! It really motivates me to keep going when I find that people are actually interested in the story. Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Mashima's. _

Chapter 5: A Familiar Stranger

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, feeling disorientated as she came to. Darkness covered the space above her, as well as to both sides. Sitting upright, she realised she could see nothing.

Where was she?

The last thing she could remember was seeing Gray fight one of her captors. Had he lost? Was she still trapped within their lair? She looked around fearfully, straining her eyes. Only then did she feel the grass poking through the gaps between her fingers. There was no grass within the mountain, Lucy was certain of that. That could only mean one thing.

"Gray," she hissed into the darkness hesitantly.

She heard rustling over to her left and a moment later something metal clutched at her arm. Lucy flinched backwards at the sudden contact, relaxing only when she heard a familiar voice.

"How do you feel?" Erza questioned.

"Sore, bruised, but I've been through worse. What happened? Where's Gray?"

Erza's armour clinked with movement as she looked over to where Gray had disappeared. He had been some time now and she was beginning to worry. However, she couldn't leave Lucy, not while she was still in this condition.

"He's gone looking for water. We're not far from the base of the mountain. We wiped out the dark guild, all except for a few who were gone by the time we attacked." Erza didn't seem pleased about the missing dark guild members. A moment later, Lucy felt something heavy fall into her lap with a familiar _chink_.

"My keys!" Lucy hissed with relief. She reattached them to her belt, feeling safer with their comforting weight pressed against her side.

Erza remained silent. Even though she couldn't see her teammate, Lucy gained the impression that something was worrying her.

"What's bothering you?" she questioned.

Erza was silent a moment, listening intently to her surroundings before answering. "Gray's been gone a long time. He can fend for himself well enough, but I've got a bad feeling about the dark guild's leader. Something about him seems . . . off. I can't put my finger on it."

"You're worried Gray might run into him?"

Erza nodded, realising a moment later that Lucy wouldn't have seen the gesture. "Yes," she said simply instead.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Lucy reassured her, although she still felt a little doubtful herself. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Gray stalked around the forest, trying his best to remain quiet. The boughs above remained thick enough to block out most of the snow, however it also served as a barrier between Gray and any source of light provided by the heavens. Fearing he was lost, he stopped for a moment to listen, hoping to hear the sound of running water nearby.

He soon heard the heartening trickle of a stream not far to his left.

He made to move towards the water, stopping suddenly as the sound of something crashing through the forest reached his ears. He listened intently to the new disturbance, his muscles tensing. A cry of pain rang through the air, and all was quiet. Gray remained motionless, listening for further sounds of a disturbance. When none became apparent, he moved from his hiding place over to where he had heard the sudden burst of noise.

All of Gray's senses were on high alert as he cautiously proceeded to investigate the area. It was difficult to search in the darkness, finding himself too preoccupied by where he was treading to properly search. Just as he was ready to admit defeat, he stumbled upon a moonlit clearing. The source of running water from earlier revealed itself to him in the guise of a rushing stream. Snow covered the earth, melting where it connected with the bubbling water. Rocks jutted out from the snow in an unorderly fashion, increasing in number as they grew closer to the stream.

Sighing with relief, he made his way over to the bank, quickly refilling two drinking bottles with icy water before stuffing them back into his pockets. While he was there, he took a moment to refresh himself, discovering that fumbling around through the forest had dehydrated him. The water was cool and crisp, agreeing well with his cold-attuned body. He looked down at his frozen bandage, checking to make sure it was still intact. Satisfied, he stood.

He looked up to the heavens, noticing the full moon and glittering stars splashed across the sky. A few streaks of cloud pierced the sky; otherwise the sparkling river of stars remained untouched. He could happily lose himself amongst the glowing orbs for hours; however, life had other plans for him.

Gray was snapped away from his stargazing as a muffled moan floated across to him from the other side of the stream. In the stark moonlight he quickly located a crumpled heap amongst the snow that he had passed off as rocks upon seeing it from a distance earlier. Seeing no immediate danger, he leapt over the stream and approached the figure.

As he grew closer, the black silhouette blended out into shades of greys and white, providing distinct outlines of clothing and hair. Going by the softer curves and lengthy black waves of hair, he identified it as a woman. She moaned again, quieter this time. Crouching down beside her, he noticed the scorch marks across her back and along her arms, her clothing seared away to reveal blistered skin beneath. He cringed at the wounds in sympathy, hesitating a little before gingerly turning her over.

It was difficult to see her features clearly, the moonlight creating a stark contrast between black and white shadows, erasing all shades between. More burns covered her front, although she appeared to have taken the brunt of the damage to her back. He turned his attention from her injuries to her identity, his eyes roaming over her delicately structured face.

Her complexion was pale, even more so in the moonlight. Her cheeks remained void of colour, probably from a combination of the cold and her wounds. Long, raven locks framed her face, cascading down past her breasts in dark waves. Her lips were thin, yet plump, curving into a perfect pout. An angular, delicate nose ran upwards to meet a pair of dark eyebrows. Thick, dark lashes curved upwards, away from her pale cheeks. High cheek bones and an angular face furthered her delicate appearance, making Gray feel oddly protective towards her. It was difficult to tell in the washed out lighting, but Gray estimated that she was about the same age as he and Erza. Her clothing was minimal, which he thought was strange. Most of the locals around here layered up to fight against the freezing climate.

He soon lost his train of thought as the woman shifted slightly below him, her eyes flickering before opening. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down into the pair of dark orbs. Her face took on a whole new appearance as her eyes opened, and he looked upon her with a sense of familiarity.

The woman reached upwards, her hand resting lightly upon his cheek. Her lips curled upwards in a faint smile.

"Is it really you . . . Gray?" she whispered feebly. Her eyes closed as her head lolled to the side, her hand falling away from him to land in the harsh snow.

Shock froze Gray, numbing him in the same way that ice and snow could freeze any other human. After a moment he came back to his senses. Looking down at her fragile, unconscious form, he made up his mind. He would take her back to the village with Erza and Lucy. He wanted some answers.

Carefully, he scooped her up, mindful of her injuries, and headed back to the thicket in which he had left his fellow teammates.

* * *

Lucy twitched nervously as she listened to Erza's pacing. It was nothing more than a disturbance of the air and soft footfalls upon the grass that Lucy heard, but it was enough to make her agitated. Nearly a half hour had passed since she had woken and there was still no sign of Gray. She was beginning to worry, afraid that he had come across one of the remaining members of the dark guild. Erza had filled her in on all that had happened, describing Vang and his men to her. She knew Gray could hold his own in a fight, but she couldn't shake off the fact that even Erza was having her doubts.

"Shit," a low voice cursed from the shadows, accompanied by a loud _crack_.

"Who's there?" Erza demanded, her blade whistling through the air.

"Who do you think it is?" Gray hissed through clenched teeth.

"Gray!" Lucy shrieked, leaping to her feet, only to realise she couldn't see him anyway. "This is ridiculous, I can't see a thing! Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" In a flash of golden light, Loke appeared.

"Yes Princess?" he asked from the shadows, his golden aura having faded into the dark.

"Can you do anything about this darkness?" Lucy asked.

"Certainly Princess." She could imagine him bowing as he spoke. A moment later, an orb of golden light flew upwards, illuminating the clearing. Lucy blinked at the sudden light, her eyes readjusting. Looking around, she saw Loke standing nearby in his suit and shades, his expression one of concern. He rushed over to her, gushing over her injuries.

"What happened Lucy? Why didn't you call me?" he demanded, holding her wrist in one hold while examining her arm with the other.

"I'm fine," she muttered, pulling away. "And they took my keys, so I couldn't call any of you."

Loke frowned. "I should have still felt that you were in danger," he puzzled.

"I was unconscious."

"Hmm. So I can't sense you while you're unconscious, because you don't feel anything while you're out to it. No fear, no pain. There's nothing for me to detect. I suppose it does make sense. It does concern me though that I have no way of truly knowing when you're in danger." He frowned, clearly displeased by his new discovery.

Lucy was about to give him a sarcastic retort, however the words died upon her lips as Gray emerged from the bushes at that very moment. She may have thrown herself at him if it weren't for the limp form he was carrying. It was a woman that she had never seen before. Upon further investigation, Lucy realised she was injured.

"Who is she?" Erza questioned, her sword vanishing.

"No idea, I found her by the stream unconscious," Gray explained.

"Did you stop to consider she may be from the dark guild?"

Gray shook his head. "I'd say she's the lone mage that originally took on the job. If you remember, the dark guild wizards were talking about a woman of a similar description."

"So she's the one they were after," Erza mused. Gray simply nodded. Lucy watched the exchange thoughtfully, noticing that Gray seemed to be keeping something to himself. Had he told them the whole truth, or was he hiding something?

"She's grievously injured. We need to get her back to the village. They should have a healer there," Gray advised, lowering her to the ground gently. Lucy watched him move, noticing how protective he seemed of her. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. She immediately scolded herself afterwards, remembering that they were teammates, nothing more. Her heart jolted as she noticed the icy bandage along the side of his torso.

Lucy stepped forward and crouched down next to the unconscious woman. She examined the nasty looking burns that had seared into her flesh, making Lucy's own injuries look pitiful by comparison. She cringed in sympathy, wishing she could do something to help her.

"The sun should rise in a few hours' time. We'll rest for now and leave at first light. Gray, you should catch some sleep, you've been up all night. I'll take the next watch," Erza said sternly, leaving no room for any arguments.

"Loke, you can go back now, I think we should be fine, thank you," Lucy said with a smile.

"If you're sure princess. Don't hesitate to call upon me again," he said with a small bow before vanishing in a burst of golden light. Darkness consumed the small clearing once more.

Lucy sighed quietly. Gray had been up all night? She knew she was the cause of all this mess. If only she hadn't been caught! She could have fought alongside her friends rather than lying uselessly on the cavern floor. She needed to be stronger. She vowed to herself to train with Capricorn as soon as they returned from this mission.

After ensuring the stranger was comfortable, the trio settled in for what remained of the night. Erza sat back at the base of a tree, her sword laid across her lap, ready for use at a moments' notice. Lucy curled back up in the position she had woken from, still feeling drained from their ordeal. She heard footfalls approaching and a moment later, a warm body was stretched out behind her.

Knowing immediately who it would be, Lucy felt her heart rate climb dangerously. Cautiously, she rolled over to face him. He was a lot closer than she had expected, his warm breath gently caressing her face.

"Thank you for coming after me tonight," she whispered quietly so that Erza would be unable to hear.

"Like I would have ever left you," he growled. "I suppose we should thank you. You did lead us to their hideout after all; intentionally or not."

Lucy shook her head, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry. I should have been fighting alongside you and Erza, not lying around uselessly. I'm the most-"

"Shh," Gray hissed, his finger pressed against her lips to silence her.

"But it _is_ my fault. If I'd have helped, you probably wouldn't have been hurt," she argued, running her hand along the edge of the frozen wound. Gray hissed, his body tensing. Lucy pulled away, thinking she had hurt him. Little did she know that her gentle caress had provoked the desire he had tried so hard to quell these past few days.

"Stop blaming yourself Lucy. No matter what the situation, I would have never abandoned you. Erza feels the same way. I'm sure even flame brain does too."

Lucy sighed, knowing she would only lose if she persisted to argue with him.

"Well then, thank you Gray," she whispered, huddling into her Loke-styled coat.

Gray listened to her quiet breathing, wishing he could reach out and touch her. He remembered how frail she had looked today. It had torn his heart into pieces to see her in such a state. He was glad he couldn't see her injuries at that moment. He had been so afraid to lose her. He could remember quite clearly her plea for help as she had called his name. It had been _his_ name. Not Erza, Loke or even flame brain. _Him._ It made Gray's heart warm to think that she trusted him with her safety. It also made him question how she truly felt about him.

"Lucy, I-" he stopped himself. "Never mind."

"What is it Gray?"

"I don't know how to say it," he muttered.

"Just say whatever comes to mind," she whispered in encouragement.

Gray was torn in two. Half of him was afraid, fearing her rejection. He risked losing her friendship, endangering the bonds of the group, and perhaps even losing Lucy herself completely. His stomach lurched at the thought of never speaking to her openly again, of losing those late nights sitting around the campfire laughing together as Natsu made a fool of himself.

However, the other half boiled and burned with a fierce emotion that couldn't be overlooked. He had watched her closely since that night of her mother's anniversary and he had seen enough signs to give him hope.

"It's easier if I just show you," he whispered so quietly he could barely hear himself.

Lucy's heart rate skyrocketed as the barely audible words registered in her mind. Where was this leading? She calmed herself, knowing she was being foolish. Her efforts were immediately undone as Gray gently pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She felt his breath more prominently as he edged closer. Her mind exploded into a sea of bright colours as his lips gently brushed against hers, only to suddenly go blank as she surrendered to him.

As quickly as Gray had made contact, he pulled away from her. He tried to gauge Lucy's reaction, although it was difficult to do so while her face remained hidden from him.

"Gray," she sighed. His heart sank momentarily, expecting her to launch into a '_we're just friends'_ explanation.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for you to do that," she admitted in a low whisper.

"Lucy," he murmured, reaching up to caress her cheek.

Lucy sighed at the contact, closing her eyes. She reached up to tangle her fingers in with his, slowly moving his hand down to the bare skin of her chest, just above her heart. There, she played with his hand, examining each groove, dip and crease with her fingers. In turn, Gray moved his hand to ensnare hers, bringing her fingers to his lips.

It was strange, yet intimate, relying on the sense of touch to see one another. They found themselves moving closer, until they were almost touching from head to toe.

"Gray," Lucy whispered, her breath warm against his cheek. He hummed in agreement, encouraging her to speak further.

"Kiss me."

He was more than happy to comply. In the darkness, they were forced to feel their way to each other. Gray planted a kiss on her neck, moving up and along her jaw, until finally, he found her lips. Lucy felt herself melt at the gentle movements against her mouth. She had been kissed before, once by Natsu as a dare and another time by a drunken Laxus. Both encounters had been rough, sloppy and aggressive. Gray was a breath of fresh air in comparison. He treated her properly and with experience, carefully teasing her lips with his own.

He found himself struggling to hold back, using every ounce of self-control to tame his darkest desires. He wanted to show Lucy how much he genuinely cared for her. He poured every unspoken word, every undisclosed desire into that single kiss, fighting for her acceptance.

They pulled apart, their foreheads touching as they gasped for breath. Lucy felt dizzy, both overwhelmed and thrilled by the new development. As she came down from her high, fatigue reared its ugly head. She fought back a yawn, shifting so that she could rest her head against Gray's chest. Lucy sighed heavily, feeling satisfied. There were many questions to be answered and a great deal of problems to be dealt with, but for the moment, both Lucy and Gray were content to simply enjoy one another's company as they gave in to exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6: Sparks Fly

A/N: Here you are my lovely readers. The second half! I must warn you, it contains lemons. If there is any issue with the content, please PM me so I can edit it. I'd rather make some adjustments than remove the story completely. Some may say it's unnecessary to include scenes like this (mostly overprotective mothers who fear for the innocence of their children), but I think it spices up stories, and it presents me as a writer with a new challenge. This is my first detailed scene, (the dream sequence was too vivid to be counted in my opinion.) I'd really love to get some feedback from you guys on whether it seems believable or not. I'm not sure how successful my first lemon will be. Happy Reading!

**Added note:** I've added another scene to the beginning of Chapter 1. It's basically Gray's POV of the balcony scene, with a little bit extra before and after what Lucy thinks back to. I'm really frustrated with chapter 1. I feel like it's not pulling readers in like a good opening should. I'd love some reviews on it to find out what I could add to it, and what does/doesn't work. It needs some improvements, but I can't figure out where! Grr.

Disclaimer: Mashima's.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sparks Fly.

The trio made their way back to the village at first light, remaining on high alert for any signs of the dark guild. Erza took the lead, with Gray and Lucy trailing behind. Gray carried the woman's unconscious form. Her pallor had worsened and her injuries appeared to be on the verge of infection.

They remained silent; the only communication transpiring between Gray and Lucy in the form of snatched glances between the two and a shy smile on the latter's part. A few times Lucy thought she saw a wolf stalking them, accompanied by nearby howls. Erza's intimidating aura put her mind at rest. A lone wolf would be of no threat to the three mages.

They arrived at the village late that afternoon and Lucy soon found herself once again within the welcoming walls of Edgar's home. They were attended to by the town healer; an aged woman wearing numerous wooden bangles and beaded necklaces. Her name was Rhea.

When it came to Lucy's turn, the two women conversed and Lucy soon found that the little wooden pendants hanging from her beaded necklaces were actually healing talismans. Rhea used magic like Wendy's although as the elderly woman explained, her talents had slowly faded over the years. Now, she mainly relied upon herbs and natural formulas to do most of her work, much like Porlyuscia. However, she used small amounts of magic to make her remedies more potent, increasing the rate of recovery.

"There you are dear, good as new," Rhea announced with a smile that deepened the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. Lucy examined the woman's handy work, pleased to discover that her skin was now free of cuts and scrapes. A few bruises remained, but Rhea had made Lucy drink a concoction that ensured they would have well and truly faded by the following morning.

Lucy thanked the woman and left the small room, excusing herself to go upstairs and bathe. She found her belongings in the small bedroom, exactly as she had left them. Fresh towels had been placed on the end of the newly made bed, courtesy of Emerald. Lucy found herself blushing as she glanced at the bed, the racy dream surfacing in her memories.

With a huff, she grabbed her towel and stormed off into the bathroom, only relaxing when she was safely encased within the warm, soapy water of her bath.

Meanwhile, Gray wandered around the small town as he waited for Lucy and Erza to recuperate. White bandages now covered his bare torso, concealing the wound beneath that had all but healed. The old woman had done a remarkable job, apologising as she told the ice-make wizard that he would be left with a scar. He didn't mind, it would only serve as a reminder of how he had successfully rescued Lucy.

He walked slowly, taking in his well-lit surroundings. The streets remained tensely quiet as the townspeople continued to guard against another attack from the dark guild. A few daring children played in the street, only to be dragged inside by their scolding parents. Gray frowned as he watched the youngsters retreat to their homes, his memory nagging at him with a paining sense of familiarity. He had once played here before, a very long time ago. He was certain of it. As much as he struggled, he failed to remember the circumstances. The town he had grown up in wasn't far from here, two days travel at walking speed. It seemed logical that he could have once visited the small village.

He shook his head, dismissing the fuzzy memory. Realising that he had stopped, Gray took off once again. He passed a group of closed shops, along with a neat row of houses with snowbells vigorously blooming in their gardens. Gray smiled as he saw the small bell-shaped flowers, their vibrant shades of blue and purple stirring up nostalgia for his former home. They only blossomed in cold conditions, allowing them to thrive in the wintry area. They had been Ur's favourite.

Gray's mind wandered to the woman he had stumbled across the night before. Rhea had moved her back to her own home where she could closely monitor her condition. The older woman had promised to fetch him when she woke. He was determined to question the girl about how she knew him.

Noticing how the sun had fallen to hover just above the horizon, Gray navigated his way back to Edgar's house. He arrived in time for dinner, smoothly sliding into his seat next to Erza just as the meal hit the table. Lucy was perched across from him, washed and dressed, looking reassuringly in good shape. They smiled at each other as he sat and he noticed her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. They ate quietly, only speaking when Edgar asked questions about the mission. Erza and Gray did most of the talking, as Lucy was unconscious during most of the main events.

When dessert arrived, Erza squealed like a little girl, her eyes large with excitement as she looked down at her plate.

"Strawberry cake!" she cried, practically leaping out of her chair. Gray and Lucy looked away to conceal their grins. The childlike excitement was a welcome contrast to Erza's usual demeanor. The scarlet knight soon regained her composure, although she ate her cake with a little more relish than the others.

After their plates were cleared away, the small group remained seated, continuing their discussion about the dark guild.

"Do you believe we will have any further troubles from this guild?" Edgar questioned, leaning back in his chair, a hand resting on his full belly.

"Now that we have the girl they were looking for, they may continue to cause some difficulties. However, if we take her further south with us they should vacate the area," Erza decided after a moment's pause.

"She's coming with us?" Lucy questioned, perking up at the new announcement.

Erza shrugged. "Once she has recovered enough, we will give her the option of travelling with us; otherwise we can only recommend to her to leave the area immediately. Her presence puts the village in danger. The job clearly stated that we eliminate all threats of the dark guild, and removing her is the only way to ensure that we have properly completed the job."

"I'm interested in hearing her side of the story," Gray admitted while scratching his neck.

"You're welcome to stay here until she has recovered," Edgar offered.

"That would be most welcome, thank you," Erza spoke for them. They weren't sure how long it would be before the girl recovered. Rhea had estimated two days at the very least. Until then, the trio would keep an eye out for the dark guild and continue their own journeys to a full recovery.

"I think sleep is in order," Erza announced while stretching. She was clad in a floral robe, decorated with rich shades of red, black and green. Lucy wore a similar garment, except hers was adorned with shades of blue, pink and gold. Lucy and Gray happily agreed. Both felt drained after the past night's poor sleep, combined distastefully with that day's trek back to the village.

All three wished Edgar a pleasant night and headed back upstairs to their adjacent rooms. Erza bade them goodnight before disappearing into her room, leaving the two alone. Lucy stepped into the small room, which was dimly lit by one of the bedside lamps. She heard the door close behind her as Gray followed.

Feeling suddenly nervous, Lucy went over to perch on the end of their bed. As a pair of shoes entered her vision she looked up at Gray and gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"A lot better thank you. How's your side?" she asked in return.

He looked down at his newly bandaged torso, as if he had forgotten the injury was there. "I can barely feel it," he said truthfully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you and Erza," she said sadly, looking down at the floor. She still felt incredibly guilty about the incident. She was sick of being the weakest link in their team.

"Hey, I went through this with you last night," he hissed, grabbing her chin with one hand to tilt her head towards him. She saw that his eyebrows were furrowed, the shadows on his face intensified by the focused light source. "It wasn't your fault. And you're not weak, so stop thinking like that. I'm proud of you Lucy. I don't know any other Celestial Spirit mage as strong as you. I'd trust you with my life; I have that much confidence in you. So stop putting yourself down."

She looked up at him with her mouth half open. He had seen right through her, tearing away the mask to unveil all her innermost thoughts and doubts. More than that though, he had warmed her heart, restoring her confidence by revealing his own faith in her.

She smiled up at him, tears welling up in her eyes as she realised how lucky she was to have such an understanding friend. She wondered if perhaps he was even more than just a friend to her now.

"Thank you Gray," she whispered, her tears spilling as she blinked.

"Don't cry Lucy," he murmured, kissing away her tears. He looked at her tenderly, his eyes full of adoration. She hadn't seen such an open display of affection from him before. With anyone else it may have seemed a little out of character, but with Gray it just felt natural to her. She had been aware of his softer inside for some time now, but he had always hidden that part of himself away, well, up until now at least.

She reached up hesitantly to stroke his cheek, her fingers exploring the creases of his skin, trailing up to touch his scar, then moving back down, stopping only at the corner of his mouth. Curious, she continued, running her thumb across his soft bottom lip. His mouth looked, and felt, incredibly enticing in that moment. Her gaze flickered between his eyes and his lips, asking for permission. Gray leaned in closer, signalling his consent.

Moving her hand back to his cheek, Lucy leaned upwards until their lips met. From there Gray took the lead. His movements were gentle at first, teasing her top lip between his own, before gliding down to attend to the generous curve of her bottom lip. He didn't have to coax her into action, Lucy was confident enough to move with him, their mouths dancing together in perfect harmony.

Realising Lucy had no intention of breaking free, he deepened the kiss as he allowed his tongue to glide out across her bottom lip. Recognising the subtle invitation, Lucy allowed her lips to gently part, granting him entrance. His tongue tentatively sought out hers as he pursued the sweet flavours of her mouth. Her movement's seemed hesitant at first, but as Lucy grew to like the intimate sensation, she did a little searching of her own, familiarising herself with the minty freshness of Gray's unique taste.

Lucy moaned quietly into his mouth, her fingers moving up to entangle themselves within his dark mane of hair. Their kiss became more intense, their hands moving restlessly over each other. In one fluid movement, Gray pulled Lucy onto his lap so that she was sitting back onto her feet, her legs on either side of his. Her hands slid down to caress Gray's chest as she explored the planes of his muscular torso. He hissed as one of her fingers brushed a sensitive nipple. Realising she had found one of his weaknesses, she continued to tease him there, feeling an inward sense of pleasure as moaned into her mouth, her tongue tingling at the vibrations.

Seeking revenge, Gray removed his lips from hers, replacing them on her neck where he kissed and lightly sucked at the smooth skin. Her hands moved back to his hair, holding onto him firmly as she gasped at the intense sensation.

"Gray!" she hissed, holding onto him for dear life.

She felt his breath caress her skin as he sighed, making her tingle all over. Unable to bear his teasing any longer, she pulled his mouth back up to hers, pressing herself against him as much as their bodies would allow.

Wanting to explore her further, Gray pulled at Lucy's satin robe, allowing it to pool onto the floor behind her. Lucy was left in nothing but her bra and panties, exposing a large amount of skin. She could feel Gray's heat seeping into her where their bare flesh met, causing her to shiver pleasantly.

Craving more, she pushed him back onto the bed forcefully, straddling his hips. Remembering something she had heard at the guild, she moved against him, grinding against the bulge in his pants. She gasped, surprised as the movement gave her pleasure. Gray grunted at the unexpected friction, immediately flipping Lucy over to trap her beneath him.

As a counterattack, he grazed his lips across her skin, moving down along her neck, over her collarbones and down to her breasts. Frowning at the barrier of clothing, he adeptly removed the unwanted bra. His mouth moved back up to Lucy's, kissing her as his hands fondled her breasts. His fingers sought out her nipples, teasing them until they stiffened.

Lucy whined as her body bucked beneath his, surprised by the unexpected pleasure. It seemed as though Gray had found a direct line from her breasts to her sweet spot as his movements continued to have an effect on both regions. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to find some relief from the tension that was beginning to build there.

Sensing her movements, Gray replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing the small pink buds before tentatively licking them. Lucy moaned as she felt his warm, moist tongue glide over her nipple. A moment later she felt a sharp sting of pleasure as he sucked the bud, continuing to roll the other between his fingers. She clawed at the top of his back in desperation, begging him for more.

He grinned up at her mischievously before moving to her other nipple where he repeated his movements. She howled in frustration, realising that he intended to continue teasing her. It seemed she would have to take drastic measures if she had any hope of finding release.

"Gray," she whispered, pulling his mouth back up to hers. Seizing the opportunity, she wrapped her strong legs around his hips and flipped him over, rolling with him until she was perched above him, sitting back on his lap. He looked amused for a moment, before astonishment flitted across his features.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, worried about his sudden change in expression.

"You're so incredibly beautiful," he sighed, looking up at her in wonder. She blushed, feeling incredibly self-conscious. In an attempt to divert his attention, she leant down to kiss his neck, licking and sucking at his skin like he had done to her before. She felt him buck up beneath her. Reaching down, she discovered his pants were still on, much to her disbelief.

"How is it even possible that you're still dressed?" she muttered, fumbling with his belt. In any other situation it was natural to see Gray in either his boxers or nothing at all. However, now that Lucy _wanted_ his clothes removed, she couldn't seem to get rid of them.

"I'm worried I won't be able to hold back without something between us," he admitted in a hoarse whisper.

"What makes you think I need you to hold back?" she demanded, shifting her gaze to him with raised eyebrows. Sitting above him, she felt oddly confident. She had expected herself to be bashful during her first encounter with a man, but with Gray, she felt comfortable - comfortable enough to even be a little daring.

Hearing the challenge in her voice Gray felt himself lose control. With a growl he flipped them back over, pinning her beneath him. Lucy laughed playfully as she felt a sudden rush of exhilaration. Their lips met once more and Lucy tasted the hunger in Gray's movements. It was as though he was a starved man devouring the finest desert the menu had to offer. Within seconds Gray's pants had disappeared, along with his boxers. Lucy remained unaware of this until something hot and foreign grazed against her stomach.

She gasped in surprise upon realising what it was, her lower muscles clenching in response. Gray pulled back, using his strong arms to hover above her. Looking down, she was shocked by the size of his engorged manhood. She had seen him naked before on numerous occasions, courtesy of his stripping habit, but what she saw now looked like a whole new organ. She felt nervous, questioning how something so long and thick was supposed to fit within her narrow opening. It was rather intimidating. Lucy bit her lip, looking up at him.

His eyes smouldered with desire as he stared down at her, his expression deadly serious. Her fears were soon forgotten as she quivered at his intense gaze, her insides melting.

Feeling inquisitive, her hand trailed down from his taut abdomen slowly until she reached his member. She felt her way down solely by touch, her eyes preoccupied by the task of watching his reaction.

She started at the tip, feeling the bead of moisture that had gathered there, running her thumb over his slit and circling the head. He groaned deep within his throat, his eyes closing. Moving down, she grasped his shaft firmly, trying to remain gentle for fear of hurting him. She was surprised by the feel of him; it was nothing like what she had imagined. It was hard yet soft, firm and almost spongy. It felt strange to her, but she was excited to discover this new part of him. Chewing her lip, she stroked his length cautiously, watching his face closely to gauge his reaction.

He groaned once more, a slight frown of concentration appearing at the pleasant sensation. Encouraged by his response, Lucy increased her movements, tightening her grip slightly to allow for more friction. It was a fine line between pleasure and pain for Gray as she stroked him. The lack of lubrication was uncomfortable, but he was undecided as to whether he liked the intense sensation. He wondered if maybe he was a bit of a masochist. He would have to explore that possibility further down the track.

"Shit Lucy," he muttered, his hips snapping forward. Afraid he would go before his time, Gray sped things forward, pulling away before moving down until he was at eye level with her hips.

He looked up at Lucy mischievously, her cheeks flushing as she squirmed with anticipation. She felt him rub the dampness on her panties, her breath coming out in a low hiss at the sudden contact. He rubbed her through the material, causing the dark patch of moisture to spread further.

Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, he began to pull them away slowly, looking up at her with dark, smouldering eyes. She lifted her hips away from the bed slightly to assist him. She felt suddenly exposed without the small amount of material covering her most private area. She clamped her legs together in embarrassment, afraid of what he would think of her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned her, running his hands up the outer length of her thighs soothingly as he crept upwards towards her.

"It's embarrassing," she muttered, looking away while blushing furiously.

"Don't be silly Lucy, you're beautiful. Every. Single. Part. Of you." He emphasized the last part by placing kisses along her stomach between each word.

She hesitantly released her thighs, allowing his access. He looked up at her with predatory eyes as he slowly lowered himself to her entrance. Just seeing him there was enough to send her heart racing. His eyes remained on her as his wet tongue flicked out to tease her external sweet spot. She gasped, her toes curling into the quilt. He continued to lick her, his hands clamping down onto her legs to keep her still as she bucked and squirmed beneath him.

Lucy had touched herself before, even to the point of orgasm, but this was something else entirely. Feeling Gray's tongue moving against her most sensitive region, his breath caressing her, was a little overwhelming. She couldn't help but cling to him as she felt herself soon beginning to build up. It wasn't long before she was jerking beneath him, calling out his name to the heavens as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

"Gray!"

Seeing Lucy buck and squirm as she found her release, Gray wanted her more than ever. He crawled up to hover above her once more, kissing her gently as she finally quieted. He wanted to feel her, to finally become one with her and claim her as his own.

Lucy smiled up at him; feeling relaxed from her orgasm yet still wanting more.

He rubbed his length along her slick folds, lubricating himself with the wetness from her release. She hummed at the sensation.

"Lucy," he whispered, caressing her cheek. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He moved to hover at her entrance, lining himself up with her narrow opening.

"Are you sure you want this? If I go any further, there's no turning back," he advised.

"I'm certain," she sighed, smiling at him encouragingly.

"This might hurt," he warned. She gave him a small nod. He pressed against her opening, and Lucy hissed in anticipation. Slowly, he guided himself into her. She cried out in shock at the intense pain, her whole body freezing.

"Is it too much?" he gasped, trying to restrain himself from moving further. He hadn't even made it halfway.

"Just wait a moment," she hissed, trying to adjust. She forced her muscles to relax, waiting until the pain subsided to a dull throb before giving him the go ahead. He continued to ease into her slowly, his face furrowed with concentration as he tried to control himself. He was soon buried to the hilt, sheathed within her.

The pain was still there, but it soon faded as she adjusted to the feel of him. He was so hot! She could feel him burning within her, like hot ice, making her melt like snow beneath the glare of the sun.

"How do you feel?" he asked, clearly worried. He hadn't moved since going in as far as their bodies would both allow.

"I'm fine, you can move now," she breathed. He didn't hesitate, moving slowly to allow her to grow accustomed to the foreign movement before building up to a steady pace. He shifted so that they were both laying horizontally, their eyes locked together as he continued to progressively thrust into her, the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the room. He swooped in to kiss her, his mouth lingering over hers as he pulled away. Their breaths mingled together as they both panted and gasped for air.

Lucy's body bucked suddenly as he thrust in at a different angle, her legs wrapping around his waist desperately as she moaned his name. He increased his pace, furiously plunging in against that single spot. Lucy gasped and writhed beneath him, clinging to his back urgently with wide eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"Gray, I can't stand it anymore," she whined.

"It's okay. Cum for me Lucy," he whispered against her neck, his breath hot against her already burning skin.

"Gray!" she cried, her insides clenching around him violently. A few thrusts later he slammed into her once more and came hard, following her over the edge.

They both lay there gasping for breath, lacking the energy to move. Pulling out, Gray collapsed, half on, half off of her. He heaved a contented sigh, his head cushioned upon Lucy's chest. She reached down to stroke his hair, humming contentedly.

He was surprised by her orgasm. He had heard it was not particularly common for women to cum during their first time; he had expected it to be something they would have to work towards. He was pleased by the development, glad that he had been able to thoroughly pleasure her.

Mustering his energy, Gray leaned upwards to kiss Lucy lazily, lying next to her on the bed afterwards. She curled up against him, comfortably wrapped within the protection of his strong arms.

"Lucy?"

"Mm?" she hummed against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered gently, kissing the top of her head.

She shifted to look up at him, surprise reflected within her eyes. She leaned in to kiss him in a way that was both gentle and fierce, pouring all her love for him into the exhausted action as their lips moved in harmony.

"And I love you," she whispered as she pulled away. They looked at each other for a moment, a mixture of happiness and pure bliss glowing from within them.

They settled under their sheets, Gray spooning her from behind. He switched off the lamp beside their bed, allowing them both to slowly drifting off as they allowed sleep to carry them into a new day.


	7. Chapter 7: Clairre

A/N: I can't believe how long it took to get this up! I suppose having three jobs doesn't help, but I did find it difficult to get this scene out. Basically, this is an information session by nature. I tried not to dump everything on the readers at once, so things will be further explained later on. All of this is relevant to the plot so pay attention! ;) If there's something you want to know more about that is mentioned, just ask in the reviews and I'll include it down the track if I haven't planned to do so already. I'm not sure if I've conveyed the OC like I wanted to. It's so hard to perceive a character that you've created yourself, because you obviously already know in your mind who they are. Ugh, it drives me nuts! (Tell me your opinions of her?) Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and let you read it. (Why do I feel so nervous about posting this?)

And here's a present for you! **fav =dot= me =slash= d67ics5**  
Copy and paste the link and remove spaces and change =dot= to '.' and =slash= to '/' etc. It's a drawing of the OC, done by myself. (I had so much fun doing it). Hopefully that helps to better illustrate her.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the evil mastermind. (Seriously, I won't tell you how many times he made me cry in Rave Master.)

* * *

Chapter 7: Clairre.

Gray felt something cold and wet collide with the back of his head, soaking into his hair. He reached up to brush away the clumps of white snow as a suspicious snicker followed the assault. Whirling around he spotted Lucy a few paces away, her cheeks flushed as she struggled to contain her laughter. Her eyes widened as he reached down to scoop up a handful of snow, sculpting it into a perfectly rounded ball. Before she could make a run for it, Gray's missile hit its target, catching Lucy on the side of her head, causing her to cry out.

Another frosty missile soon followed, this time hitting Gray squarely on his chest. Soon, a full fight had broken out between the two as snow flew through the air dangerously. It was all fun and games until a stray snowball collided with the back of Erza's head.

Gray and Lucy both cringed as the red head turned around slowly, her shoulders rigid.

"Who threw that?!" she demanded, her eyes narrowed unforgivingly.

Gray and Lucy pointed at each other, neither of them wanting to suffer Erza's punishment. Her eyes narrowed further and a moment later the two found themselves plagued by an onslaught of deadly snowballs.

Gray and Lucy ran for it, with Erza following closely behind, still continuing to pelt them with icy projectiles.

"Split up! She can only follow one of us!" Gray instructed. After a small nod from Lucy the two branched out, taking separate routes into the small village. Gray heard Lucy shriek to his right, signalling that the red headed demon had decided to pursue her. He gave a sigh of relief, feeling bad for Lucy, but knowing that Erza would be kinder to the blonde than she would have been to him. He shuddered at the thought.

Careful to avoid the warpath, he made his way to the centre of the town, marked by a frozen fountain. He sat on one of the benches across from the fountain, paying no mind to the snowy surface.

_So much for patrol duty,_ he thought to himself. The three of them had patrolled the edge of town, keeping an eye out for any signs of the dark guild. It seemed the only thing they had to fear around here was Erza.

The town still remained quiet, although as news of the guild's defeat had spread, some of the villagers had begun to venture outdoors again. The presence of the three Fairy Tail mages helped to ease their minds as shops re-opened and families took the opportunity to go for short strolls out in the welcoming sunshine. The town square seemed to be the most frequented part of the settlement. Many that passed by Gray gave him an appreciative nod or smile, while others gave him strange looks. He realised that he had lost his shirt, which explained why many of the heavily clothed townsfolk were staring. He merely shrugged it off. He had become used to such reactions over the years.

"I see your stripping habits haven't changed over the years," a feminine voice observed.

Gray looked over to see a woman slide onto the bench beside him. He blinked a few times to be sure of her identity. She looked different in the sunlight without her injuries. Once again, her clothing was minimal. She wore a simple, black tank top, black jeans and boots. Gray noticed that he was no longer the only one receiving strange looks from the villagers.

"Rhea said you wouldn't be awake for another couple of days," he said with a frown.

"She would have been right too. Except she didn't know about this bad boy," she explained, holding up the amulet around her neck. It appeared to be a deep coloured amethyst, cut into an unusual octagonal shape with a large number of facets. It was bordered by a dark metal that twisted away from the gem in a series of knots and swirls. Although beautiful, there was a certain menace to the pendant.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Gray growled. "Who are you? How did you know my name?"

She fluttered her long lashes at him innocently, acting coy. "Do you mean to say you don't remember me? I know we were both young, but surely you can still see the resemblance."

Gray frowned, trying his best to remember. He shook his head in defeat.

"Perhaps this will help," she said before putting on a stern face. She crossed her arms and glowered down at him. Between the severity of her expression and the familiarity of her dark eyes, something clicked in Gray's mind.

"Clairre?" he questioned.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Shit, how long has it been?" he pondered, trying to remember.

"About twenty years if I remember rightly. You haven't changed as much as I would have expected. It was easy enough to recognise you, even if I was a little fuzzy headed at the time."

He shook his head with disbelief. "Where have you been all these years? And what doing?"

She flicked her dark bangs over her shoulder, crossing her legs on the seat for better comfort as she prepared to launch into what seemed like a long story.

"I suppose I'll start at the beginning. A few years after I stopped seeing you, Father was killed in a magic-related accident."

Gray could faintly remember Clairre's father. He thought back to him with fondness, remembering the air of warmth and kindness that had surrounded him. If his memory served him correctly, Gray figured he would have still only been young when he was killed, in his early thirties at the most. "I'm sorry to hear it," he said truthfully.

Clairre shook her head. "It's fine. The worst of it was how it affected my mother. His death sent her back to her old ways. She took up dealings with dark guilds, much the same as she had before she met my father. I rarely ever saw her over the next few years. She was always away on missions or serving some master or another. I practically had to raise myself," Clairre explained bitterly.

"Why did she go back to the dark guilds? I never would have taken her for that kind of woman."

Once again, Clairre shook her head. "The way you remember her comes from the time when dad was still alive. Before she met him, she was nothing short of evil. She was corrupted, always seeking new ways to gain power. Dad fought and defeated her, at which point she saw reason and decided to start her life anew. That was how they first met. Strange, huh?"

Gray immediately thought of Erza and Jellal. After defeating him, Erza had allowed Jellal to turn over a new leaf. They had known each other before then, but overall it was still a similar circumstance.

"Not really, I know others that have been in similar situations. I suppose sometimes it just takes the right person to convince someone to stop their evil doings. If their will is strong enough, anyone can change."

"Hmm, I suppose if you put it that way," she pondered. "Well either way, after his death, Mom took leave of her senses. It completely destroyed her. Her hunger for power was worse than ever. I don't even want to remember all the horrible things she did." Clairre shook her head bitterly. "She killed hundreds of people. The madness eventually took its toll. She went a little insane towards the end, rambling on about Zeref and a resurrection stone. She ended up double crossing one of the guilds, Black Mercury, who hunted her down and killed her. Before they came for her, she gave me this amulet, making me swear to keep it safe." Clairre paused for a moment, looking down at the amulet clutched within her small hand. She looked conflicted. Gray could tell she held a lot of resentment towards her mother, but there was something else there. It seemed as though she almost pitied her. Perhaps she did still feel some kind of fondness for her mother, amongst the hatred.

"I was ten years old then, still young, but old enough to make my own way. I furthered my magic studies, training under the charge of an experienced mage, Zen, until I was seventeen. He taught me how to use Chaos Soul magic, which I can use to summon the Twelve Guardians."

"The twelve what?" Gray questioned, feeling as though he had lost bearing of the conversation.

She sighed. "Have you heard of Celestial Spirit Mages?"

"Yes, one of my friends is a Celestial Spirit Mage. What does that have to do with you?"

"Well, obviously everything has an opposite - light and dark, good and evil, stellar and chaos. I'm a Chaos Soul Mage, the elemental opposite of a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"What, so you summon spirits?" Gray furthered, still not fully able to grasp the concept.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way."

Gray frowned. "Wait, so does that mean there are other Chaos mages out there?"

Clairre nodded. "As far as I know there is only one other that has the ability to use this type of magic. I suppose you could call it a _Lost Magic. _There's more to it, but perhaps I'll leave that discussion for another time. We haven't got all day."

"My Celestial Spirit mage friend would probably be interested to learn more about it. You should talk to her when we get back to Edgar's," Gray suggested, knowing that Lucy would be intrigued to hear about a magic similar to her own. Gray was still a little curious himself, but Clairre was right, the day was dragging on. "So what happened after your training? How did you end up here?"

"Not long after I finished my training, Zen died. I didn't linger, I travelled, doing any jobs I could find along the way. I never settled in one place for too long, worried that Black Mercury would come after me for the amulet. During my travels, I managed to find a few scraps of information about the amulet. It's called Anastashis. I'm still not really sure about its true purpose, but I've managed to work out a few of its abilities."

"Like healing?" Gray stared at the amulet, puzzling over the strange trinket. He found his eyes roaming lower, until his gaze rested upon the visible cleavage. He couldn't help but admire the pale smoothness of her skin, and the way her neckline scooped down to emphasize the generous curves.

"Technically it's regeneration. And Gray, it's rude to stare. The villagers already think you're an exhibitionist. You don't want to make it any worse for yourself," she said shamelessly with a wink.

Gray felt heat rise up along the length of his neck and into his cheeks as he looked away from her in his embarrassment. He hadn't meant to look. For goodness sake, he had slept with Lucy last night! He loved Lucy, he didn't need to perve at other women. He huffed, feeling piqued.

"Back to the story," Clairre continued, clearly unaffected by what had just transpired. "I don't know if you can remember, but this is the town that I grew up in while my parents were still alive. I got wind that a dark guild was harassing the town and came here to help. As I soon discovered, Black Mercury had set a trap for me, which I very narrowly missed. They underestimated my abilities, a fault on their part, which allowed me to elude their grasp. I was going to lead them further south, away from the village, but I crossed paths with one of their elite groups. Although they injured me, I managed to escape them, which is probably about the time you found me."

"So the dark guild that we fought against, that was Black Mercury?"

"Yes. As far as I know their leader has changed since the days that my mother associated with them, but their purpose still seems to remain the same," she explained, clutching at the amulet protectively. "I'm not sure who it is that leads them now. I can only hope that his organisational skills are as bad as the previous master."

"From what I heard, their leader is a guy named Vang," Gray offered.

Clairre's eyes widened. She looked away, staring at the snowy pavement silently for a long moment. "Are you sure?" she finally whispered, her eyes remaining downcast.

"Yeah. Dark hair, tall, lean build. Probably a little older than you."

Clairre swore violently.

Gray looked at her questioningly. "You know him?"

"Let's just say we have a messy history. I'm a little shocked that he joined that guild, let alone became its leader. I didn't think he would go that far."

"Will he continue to pursue you?"

Clairre huffed. "I have no doubt in my mind. He has even more motives to hunt me down than the last master. I'm afraid I have no choice but to lead them away from here and find a way to vanish." Gray could hear in her voice that she was clearly distraught over her new discovery. It made him wonder what kind of relationship she had with the leader of the dark guild, but he knew not to push the issue.

"You could come back with us to Fairy Tail. If they came after you, they'd have a hard time getting past the lot of us," he offered.

She hummed in thought before looking up at him. "It _would_ be fun to join a guild. But I can't put you guys in their line of fire for the sake of my own safety. It would be selfish of me to do so, especially after having you help me once already Gray," she sighed, looking back towards the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous. You and I were once good friends, as far as I'm concerned, we still could be. And a friend of mine is a friend of Fairy Tail's. We'd protect you, just as we have with others before. It's just the way we are," Gray said, feeling a strong sense of pride while speaking of the guild that had been his home for many years. The guild was a place for fighting, drinking, laughing, crying, for friendship and for family. Gray wanted her to see the kind of place that Fairy Tail was. He could tell that Clairre had only ever known loneliness. As she had told her story, Gray felt as though the twenty year gap had never occurred, that they had remained friends since their days together as youngsters. Gray wanted her to know a place where she could make new friends, where she could finally build herself a new home.

She smiled at him, although it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes looked guarded, as though she was too afraid to let her defences down and believe in something other than her own day-to-day survival.

"You don't have to decide now," he told her, sensing her unease. "Erza still wants to talk to you."

"We'll see," she said wistfully, looking up at the pale skies. A thin cover of cloud had eased itself into the picture, hiding the radiant blue of before behind a translucent veil.

"Let's head back to the house," he said, standing. He offered her his hand, which she took with a small smile.

"After you, boss," she said with a wink. Gray shook his head. She had still retained some of the playfulness he could remember, even though seemed tougher now, as though the years had hardened her.

They proceeded to make their way through the winding streets, passing by the few citizens that roamed around. Although they were brave enough to venture out into the open, Gray could tell the villagers were still fearful. Deep worry lines had creased their once carefree faces. They moved quickly, barely speaking to one another as they hurried towards their destination. They each carried some kind of weapon at their side. Gray was pained to see that even some of the slightly older children carried small daggers at their waists.

Clairre equally noticed how the villagers had changed. She had grown up in this town in her earlier years, but the folk here had never been as hard and fearful as they were now. Her heart sunk as she realised that this was all her own doing. If she had have handed over the amulet sooner, Vang and his men wouldn't have attacked them in the first place.

Her fists clenched as she glared at the ground, stopping suddenly.

"Dammit!" she hissed under her breath.

Gray looked over at her with concern, wondering why she had stopped so suddenly.

"What is it Clairre?" he asked as he approached her rigid form. He stopped his advance when she looked up at him with an expression of fury, tears leaking down her cheeks in angry lines.

"This is my fault! Look at these people!" she snarled, gesturing at the nearly empty street around them. "They're like this because of me. If I h-had have given it to him s-sooner, t-then-" her words were cut off as she covered her face with one hand, her body shaking.

"Clairre, stop this. You can't take it out on yourself." Gray found himself repeating his earlier words to Lucy. Why did he always seem to get stuck with the emotional women?

"But it's my fault!" she exploded, her expression still consumed by fury. Gray couldn't tell who she was pissed at, but she looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," he said with his hands raised as he backed off a little.

Clairre seemed to finally calm down, wiping away the tracks left on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Everything's finally getting to me," she admitted with a dry laugh. She straightened up and smiled at him. "Let's keep going, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

Gray was bewildered by her sudden change in demeanor. She was clearly stressed out by the events of the past few days, yet it seemed she was trying to maintain her tough exterior. He noted with a sense of nostalgia that she really hadn't changed at all. He could remember how fierce she had been at the young age of six, a trait she had seemingly inherited from her father.

* * *

They finally reached Edgar's home without any further delays. Gray walked into the living room where he found Erza and Lucy drying out by the fire. Judging by Lucy's change of clothes, Erza had managed to land a few hits on her opponent. They were both laughing over something, signalling that they were well and truly over the incident. Gray gave a sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with Erza.

"Gray, you finally made it back! What took you so long?" Lucy asked, coming over to him. She stopped when Clairre stepped into the room, her eyes widening as she realised who it was.

"You've recovered already?" Lucy asked with obvious disbelief, addressing Clairre directly.

Clairre stepped forward with a small smile. "You must be one of Gray's friends." Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow at Gray who merely shrugged.

"How is this possible, uh, umm," Erza fumbled for a name.

"Clairre Ashen," she introduced herself before Gray could speak. "I'm a naturally quick healer, plus a little magic doesn't go astray either. Rhea did a good job too. I don't have a single mark on me thanks to her skill."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy," the blonde beamed, offering her hand.

Clairre reached over to take her hand. Both girls suddenly jerked backwards as their skin touched. They looked at each other with wide eyes, something having clearly transpired between them.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy gasped, looking at the raven haired girl questioningly.

"What magic do you use?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage."

"Ah, that explains it," Clairre murmured, her brows knitting together. "It would seem that you and I are supposed to be natural enemies."

"What?" Gray demanded. "What are you saying Clairre?"

She shook her head wearily as she went over to sink down onto one of Edgar's sofas. She rubbed her temples, clearly distressed.

"Do you remember what I said to you about opposites Gray?" she questioned, provoking his memory.

"Yes. About light and dark, and you and Celestial mages being opposites," he said, sinking onto the seat next to her. Lucy and Erza positioned themselves on the sofa opposite. Lucy was clearly distressed, while Erza sat back quietly; content to merely observe for the moment.

"As I explained to Gray before, I use Chaos Soul magic, which is the elemental opposite of Celestial Spirit magic," she explained to the two girls.

"Why haven't I heard of this before?" Lucy asked, frowning a little.

"As far as I know, it's a _Lost Magic._ Only I and one other use it in the present."

"That still doesn't explain why you two are supposed to be enemies all of a sudden," Gray growled from beside her.

"I've never come into contact with someone like Lucy before, so I couldn't be sure, but there's no doubt about it, magically at least, we're designed to oppose one another." The room went tensely still as her words hovered in the air. Lucy looked between Gray and Clairre with wide eyes.

"I don't harbour any ill will towards you Lucy, you seem plenty nice enough to me, it's just a fact of nature that we cannot change," she addressed the blonde sadly. "It shouldn't affect us personally; it may just be that our magic could go haywire if used in the same vicinity."

"How so?" Erza finally spoke.

"Lucy's spirits and my own could end up attacking each other against their own will," she sighed, her dark eyes downcast.

"You're positive?" Erza questioned, leaning forward.

"Not entirely," Clairre admitted. "It's just one possibility. The alternative is that we could make one hell of a unison raid. Either way, there's a lot of magical chemistry there. We'll have to be careful around each other Lucy, or we could very well end up killing each other or blowing up a town."

Gray laughed suddenly. Everyone looked at him with a vacant expression, wondering if he had finally lost his mind. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time a member of Fairy Tail has blown up a town would it? Looks like Natsu has some competition Lucy," he grinned.

Lucy laughed at his comment and the mood immediately lifted.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Erza asked, shifting into an interrogating tone.

"I don't mind. I suppose you want to know about why I'm here and what I have to do with the dark guild?"

She proceeded to launch into her story once more; although this time she made no mention of her parents' past or of her mentor. Instead, she merely explained that she had grown up in this town, and had returned here upon hearing that the villagers were being terrorised. She told them of Black Mercury's identity, and spoke of how she had known their current leader before he had rose to power. She confessed that the guild was after the amulet she had inherited from her mother, which she couldn't allow to fall into their grasp.

"What significance does this amulet possess?" Erza demanded.

"If allowed to fall into the wrong hands, it can be used for great evil. I still haven't been able to find any texts that give the exact details, but I do know that at all costs, I can't afford to allow a dark guild to possess it."

Erza and Lucy remained quiet in thought, absorbing all that Clairre had told them. Gray, who already knew of this, had other questions in mind.

"Erza, does your offer still stand?" he queried.

"Where will you go from here Clairre?" Erza asked, provoked by Gray's question.

"I don't know, further south perhaps, or to the west. All I know is that I must keep moving. I'll lead Vang and his men away from here. They've done enough damage to this place already. Now that they've come into contact with me, if they know I'm leaving they _should_ follow. The village itself holds no interest to them. Whatever it is they're planning, I can't allow anyone else to become involved. I will continue to run from them, as I have always done."

"Why don't you come back with us?" Lucy offered. "Surely they wouldn't dare to attack Fairy Tail, no matter how strong their number."

"Lucy is right," Erza agreed. "No one in their right mind would attack the strongest guild in Fiore. Even if they were to make such a foolish move, we could take them."

Clairre remained silent, clearly conflicted. "I'm not sure," she finally spoke. "Even if you are the strongest guild, I can't get others involved. This is my burden to bear alone."

"Don't be ridiculous," Gray growled. "We won't sit by and watch someone suffer at hand of a dark guild, amulet or no. Makarov shouldn't have a problem with it. Besides, we wiped out all but a few of their number. There aren't many of them left now."

Clairre smiled at the three of them. "Alright then, I'll return to the guild with you."

She knew there was no point in arguing. It seemed that the three Fairy Tail mages would stubbornly persist until she caved. It was better just to go along with them quietly. Perhaps she was just worrying more than necessary.

"Right, it's settled then. We will leave tomorrow," Erza decided.

Lucy smiled at Clairre, while Gray gave her a nod of encouragement. She was beginning to feel as though they accepted her. She hadn't felt this way since – no, she couldn't allow herself to think of it. Hearing his name now had already re-opened old wounds. She could not allow herself to dwell in the past any further.

She smiled at her new companions, both excited and nervous to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The four of them dined together with Edgar that night. Emerald and the maids had prepared a farewell banquet, which included Erza's favourite desert. The red headed warrior turned her attention to Edgar, giving him her account of what Clairre had told them. The five of them drank and ate together merrily as Gray and Lucy told Clairre about the rowdy characters back at the guild.

"-and then there's Cana. She could drink anyone under the table!"

"Don't forget Mira. She manages the bar mostly, but she's an S-class mage."

"Yeah, she's scary when she uses her magic!" Lucy agreed.

Clairre laughed. "Sounds like one hell of a guild!"

Gray watched as the two continued to talk and laugh. He occasionally joined in, adding to what Lucy had already said, but for the main part he simply watched.

_We're supposed to be natural enemies._

Clairre's words continued to roll around in his mind, troubling Gray. He watched the two girls laugh, as though they had been friends for years. Surely they couldn't be enemies? Seeing them now, it seemed highly doubtful. Still, they were yet to use their magic around each other. There was always the possibility of a negative reaction occurring between them in the midst of a battle.

"Gray? Gray, are you listening?" came Lucy's questioning voice.

"Huh?" he asked dazedly, snapped out of his reverie.

"I was just trying to explain to Clairre who Natsu is. How would you describe him?"

"He's a flame brained idiot that charges off unthinkingly into battle without a second thought of what the consequences could be," Gray scowled. "Even so, he's a good comrade, and a talented mage. He's pulled us through a rough patch more times than I could count. That idiot always seems to see the bright side of a situation, no matter how bad things seem to be."

"I guess that combined with what I've said that summarises him pretty well," Lucy laughed.

They continued their conversation enthusiastically, the booze they had steadily consumed throughout the night making them merrier than usual. Clairre had downed twice as much as any of them, yet she still seemed pretty alert. Gray considered suggesting that she have a drinking contest against Cana, it would be entertaining to see how long she could hold out.

He shifted his gaze to Lucy, admiring the pink flush that adorned her cheeks from her vigorous laughter and the warmth of the booze. She once more wore the satin robe from the night before, which had loosened around her neckline. As she shifted, it slipped lower to reveal a generous amount of cleavage. Memories from the night before surfaced, and Gray found himself feeling aroused.

Licking his lips, he watched her possessively, heat warming his limbs as he felt himself filling with need. Feeling herself being watched, Lucy looked over, her eyes widening as she saw found herself beneath his intense gaze. Her already rosy cheeks flushed further, and he watched with some satisfaction as she squirmed in the seat opposite him.

He gave her a wicked smile, a secret promise of what to expect later that evening. Biting her lip, she looked away, clearly unable to stand his teasing any longer.

He chuckled to himself, glad that he could have such an effect on her. He sat through the rest of the evening quietly, still continuing to discreetly watch Lucy, like a predator sizing up its prey. He wasn't sure it was an effect of the alcohol, or some other element was at play, but his hunger was even greater than usual. He wanted to devour Lucy, to ravish her until his name tore from her lips in ecstasy.

He was forced to subdue such needs while he impatiently waited for the others to retire. Finally, as the hour drifted close to midnight, they each went their separate ways. Clairre, who was originally supposed to return to Rhea's home, opted to sleep on the couch after having consumed too much beer. Edgar retired to his own quarters, while Gray, Lucy and Erza made their way upstairs.

After bidding Erza a good night, the two young mages disappeared within their room. As soon as the door was closed, Gray leapt into action, his lips ravenously crashing down onto Lucy's as he gave in to his desire. Lucy was evidently surprised by his sudden attack, but if she had any protests, they were soon swept away beneath his urgent kisses.

In one fluid motion, Gray had Lucy pinned to the bed beneath him, with the latter rendered breathless. As the stars continued to shine brightly through the darkened night skies, Gray made it his mission to consume not only Lucy's body, but also her heart and soul.

* * *

_A/N: All reviews appreciated! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: A Bad Habit

A/N: Once again I apologise for the slow update. I only average one day a week off from work now. Even without that, this chapter was a total pain to get out. On a better note, Happy Fairy Tail Festival Month! (Is that the correct way to word it? I think you get the general idea.) I have to say, I'm thrilled that Mashima is churning out three chapters of manga each week because of the festival. To celebrate, I'm going to try my hardest to get updates up more frequently. One chapter a week is the goal. If you're up to date with the manga, you'll recognise a few things mentioned below. If you are NOT up to date, take everything written in this chapter as completely fictional, and made up to go with the story. That's the easiest way to do it! (I tried to be very vague because of this.)

I made a short AMV for this, but you'll have to go onto my profile for the link as it wont allow me to post it here. :/ It's just something short that I felt like making. Interpret it however you want to, but its pretty straightforward. Also, Cana is actually Clairre in the video (seems how they look similar, it works when in black and white). Leave me your thoughts in the reviews if you watch it!

Disclaimer: Mashima's.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Bad Habit

"It still doesn't feel right travelling without Natsu. It's too quiet without his moaning," Lucy pouted.

"I dunno, I could get used to it," Gray smirked, relaxing back beside her on the wide seat.

The train rattled and wailed as it continued its journey south. The scenery outside had steadily changed from the snowy forestry they had recently become accustomed to, shifting instead to the rolling, sunny fields that reminded the trio of their fast approaching home. The four companions shared a roomy compartment that separated them from the noise and chatter of the other passengers on board. Gray and Lucy were comfortably seated beside one another, their hands occasionally brushing as they made subtle contact that wouldn't draw Erza's suspicion. The red haired mage had her nose buried in a catalogue of outfits as she shopped for a new set of armour to spend her latest earnings on. Clairre had disappeared from the cabin, excusing herself to make a trip to the bathroom.

Lucy sighed, looking out the window unseeingly as she considered how best to spend her earnings. Her rent would be covered for that month and she even had enough to make an advanced payment. After two payments of rent and her food expenses, she would still have a few thousand jewels left. Would it be enough for a new silver key?

She was disrupted from her thoughts as Clairre re-entered the compartment, muttering a trail of curses and foul words.

"Fucking bastard could have moved out the way. He deliberately made me push past him. Filthy, perverted…" she continued to complain to herself as she sat in the seat beside Erza. She eventually quieted, chewing her lip instead as she glared out the window venomously.

Lucy found her sudden change in mood puzzling, but even more baffling was her sudden change in attire.

Clairre was clad in nothing but her bra and panties.

Lucy stared at her blankly, wondering where in Fiore her clothes had disappeared to. After a quick glance at Gray, she noticed that he too was wearing a similarly puzzled expression, having likewise noticed Clairre's drastic change in apparel.

"Clairre, your clothes..." Lucy started, her voice trailing away as she realised the familiarity of her own words. It was something she had said many times before, but to the man beside her. What similarity did the two share to cause such a disturbance?

Clairre's eyes widened as she looked down. "Damn!" she cursed, leaping from her seat. Without another word she bolted from the compartment, heading back out into the corridor.

Lucy and Gray looked at each other perplexedly. They weren't sure what to think of their new companion. Erza had paused from her browsing, roused by the commotion. She too looked mystified.

A moment later, Clairre returned, wearing her black jeans and shirt. She resumed her seat beside Erza, still clearly fuming as she watched the landscape slide past outside. She soon noticed the three sets of eyes staring at her bewilderedly.

"Never seen someone with a stripping habit before?" she scowled. "Surely you'd be used to it from him." She motioned over to Gray who had once again lost his shirt. "We were both taught by the same mage after all. Don't tell me you've forgotten already, Gray?"

"You still use Ice-Make magic?" he asked, the words falling from his mouth mechanically as he struggled to process the information. With every new prompt given by Clairre, foggy memories slowly drifted back to Gray's consciousness, filing him with a strong sense of nostalgia. He could remember it now, the three of them training beneath Ur. Although younger than the two of them, Clairre had consistently stopped the two boys from bickering, much as Erza now did with Gray and Natsu.

"Of course. I even went as far as finding new ways to manipulate it. I heard that Lyon has done something similar. Animated ice is quite impressive." She yawned, seeming at ease beneath the trio's continual stares.

"You were both Ur's pupils?" Erza interrupted. "So you already knew Gray before our recent encounter?"

"That's correct. I'm surprised he didn't say anything sooner." She shot Gray a quizzical look.

Gray sulked, having recovered from his initial surprise. "It never came up."

"Well I suppose the two of you know now," Clairre said offhandedly. "Ur was more than just my mentor. She was also my aunt, on my mother's side."

Lucy was surprised by the sudden revelation. To hear that Gray and Clairre knew each other was one thing, but for her to be _related_ to Ur was something else entirely. Although she wasn't technically related to Gray, they were still almost like family, just as Lyon and Gray considered themselves brothers. After losing Ur and then Ultear, she knew it would be comforting for Gray to regain someone that he had been close to in his younger years.

"It's no wonder you look so similar to Ultear," Lucy suddenly realised, becoming acutely aware of the colour of Clairre's hair and dark eyes.

"Ultear?" Clairre asked, not recognising the name.

"She wouldn't know about Ultear," Gray warned.

"Gray, what haven't you told me?" Clairre demanded, her brow creasing. The ice-make mage cringed at her threatening expression, clearly remembering the similarities between her and Erza as a child.

"Ultear is Ur's daughter," Gray explained.

She hummed in thought. "I was aware that she had a daughter, but Ur never mentioned her name. Still, I thought she was killed when she was young?"

"That was what Ur was led to believe. Ultear was raised in secret and corrupted by dark magic," Gray started.

"She was led down the wrong path from the beginning, but even so, she eventually changed her ways and dedicated herself to atonement," Erza continued. "Before that, she was consumed by hatred for the mother that she believed had abandoned her."

"Gray helped her to turn over a new leaf. She started a new life for herself, repenting for her sins by destroying dark guilds and the followers of Zeref."

Clairre's expression was bitter. "I … see. So we look alike, huh? I wouldn't mind meeting her to see for myself."

"That isn't possible." Erza's expression darkened.

"Why not?"

"Ultear is dead," Lucy explained in a low whisper, her eyes downcast. Gray and Erza wore similar expressions of regret, their eyes clouded by ghosts of the past. "She gave up her life to protect our future."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Still, I'm sure Ur would be proud of her daughter."

"Indeed," Gray muttered in agreement, his gaze directed out the window of the train as he vacantly watched the landscape slide past. The others remained silent as he continued to watch the sloping hills gradually shift to shady forestry. The skies shifted in colour, the shadows growing longer as the day slipped into late afternoon.

"For how long were you Ur's pupil?" Erza broke the silence, shifting the conversation back to its original topic. "I'm surprised Gray hasn't mentioned you before now."

"I was her pupil on and off for a couple of years. I spent a few weeks, sometimes as much as a month, with Ur from time to time. I was only really little then, about, oh, four or five years old when I first started?" Clairre frowned, trying to remember her younger years. "I had a hard time keeping up with the boys, but I was determined to learn and Ur was an excellent mentor."

"Wait a minute, didn't you say you used Chaos Soul magic?" Lucy realised, shifting in her seat.

"That's right. I use both forms of magic. Surely you know other mages that can use more than one variety of magic?"

"Generally people prefer to master one form of magic, but there are those that practice two or more forms at a lower intensity," Erza interjected. "Generally, if a mage chooses to expand their knowledge they will maintain a primary magic and expand through the use of independent spells. Jellal, Mira and The Thunder God Tribe are good examples." Erza frowned thoughtfully, straining her memory. "Lucy, even you have used other spells outside your Celestial Spirit magic."

"Of course, Urano Metria," Lucy reflected. "Do you use one more than the other, Clairre?"

"I prefer to just use Ice-make if I can. I only summon spirits when absolutely necessary." Lucy saw a shadow pass over Clairre as her expression darkened. She looked troubled, but whatever it was, Clairre was apparently keeping it to herself.

"Why haven't we noticed your habit earlier?" Erza deliberated. "Gray goes without his shirt more often than what he wears it."

Clairre shrugged. "Lyon probably keeps his clothes on most of the time too. I think Gray just genuinely enjoys stripping."

"Hey!" Gray scowled, tearing his gaze away from the window. The three girls laughed, amused by his sudden outburst. Gray's currently missing shirt didn't help to further his case either.

"Certain things usually trigger it. Drinking, fighting and sexual tension are the main culprits. I'm sure Gray is triggered by a similar list." Gray shrugged. His list was indeed similar.

"I can't see it causing any problems," Erza decided, "We have plenty of other members back at the guild with stranger habits, not to mention most of us are already used to Gray." Satisfied with her conclusion, she buried her nose within the catalogue once more. They probably wouldn't hear another peep from her until they arrived back in Magnolia.

Clairre subdued a yawn, looking back out the window at the hills rolling past. "How long until we reach Magnolia?"

"Not long, another hour and we should be pretty well there," Lucy hummed, stretching beside Gray.

"Excellent, plenty of time for a nap." Clairre settled in, pulling out a pair of headphones and a music lacrima before closing her eyes in an attempt to catch some sleep.

Gray and Lucy also settled in for the remainder of the trip, subconsciously shifting a little closer to one another without realising. As she watched the landscape roll past, Lucy began to feel her lids growing steadily heavier. She yawned quietly, and without thinking, leaned in against Gray, humming as she made herself comfortable.

Gray's eyes widened with surprise as he looked down at the tired blonde. Her sudden move had caught him off guard, leaving him unsure of what to do. A quick glance at Erza reassured him that she would cause no trouble. Clairre's eyes remained closed.

Seeing no immediate threats, he relaxed, placing his arm around Lucy as he pulled her closer. She said nothing and a moment later he realised that her breathing had deepened, signifying sleep. He smiled, feeling content as he observed her gentle, repetitive intake of breath, a small smile still faintly visible on her lips.

He settled back, looking out once more at the golden skies as Lucy's comforting weight remained pressed against his side.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Mira called, beaming at the small group as they entered the guild hall.

Most of the guild was present, with many members already nursing tankards of beer. Laxus and Gajeel were locked in an intense arm wrestling match, surrounded by a swarm of onlookers who boisterously cheered the two dragon slayers on. Over in the corner, away from the noise, Natsu, Lisanna and Happy shared a table. Seeing his fellow team members, the dragon slayer leapt to his feet and waved at them enthusiastically. Gray thought it a little strange that Natsu was so far away from the contest; usually he'd be amongst the onlookers, demanding a match of his own. Perhaps his new relationship with Lisanna had some involvement with his unusual behaviour.

"Hey, Natsu! You're back!" Lucy called, returning his gesture with a small wave of her own.

"Yeah! We got back this morning!" He beamed.

The blonde went over to their table, eager to swap stories of their missions. Gray and Erza remained with Clairre, who was looking a little overwhelmed.

"Is the guild always this rowdy?" she asked, surveying her surroundings cautiously. She looked uncomfortable in such a loud environment, suggesting that she wasn't used to large crowds. As she looked around at the drinking, laughing, brawling mages, Gray wondered if she was having second thoughts.

"This is about the usual. It's not uncommon to see a fight break out, stranger things have happened in this hall." Gray looked around, searching. "Over here," he motioned, heading to the bar. Erza hung back, her brows narrowed as she watched the crowd over in the corner steadily grow louder and more rampant.

"Who is this you've brought back with you, Gray?" Mira asked with a welcoming smile.

"This is Clairre, she's an old friend of mine. We played and trained together as kids," he introduced. "Clairre, this is Mira, the resident demon."

"Only out on the field," Mira winked. "I spend more of my time now behind the bar."

"I remember Lucy mentioning you. It's nice to meet you."

"Oi, Mira! Where's my beer?" A sharp voice demanded. Clairre seemed startled by the sudden interruption. She watched the resident alcoholic with an amused smile.

"Cana?" she guessed. Gray merely nodded.

"It's coming Cana!" Mira called over her shoulder, her attention remaining on Gray. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, where's Gramps?"

Mira sighed, pouring beer into a tankard before placing it in front of an impatient Cana. "He's upstairs, taking his medication."

"Is he still unwell?" Erza approached, leaning against the bar as she joined them. Her eyes remained trained on the unchecked group of mages. The noise of the crowd had intensified as the guild members continued to swap bets. Laxus looked impassive, while Gajeel was clearly struggling. Levy was by his side, whispering words of encouragement to keep him going.

Mira's smile wavered as she looked at the glass she had begun to polish. "He's still having problems with his heart. As long as he takes his medication he shouldn't have any attacks, but I still worry for him. He isn't as young as he used to be."

"Looking after this lot doesn't help." Gray nodded towards the dragon slayers' match. "Anyone else would have caved by now. Gramps is pretty tough to put up with it as long as he has."

"I don't think anyone is ready to step up as master just yet either," Erza observed, judging the immaturity of her fellow guild members. "Laxus might be, given a few years."

"Did you need to see Makarov? I think he should be finished by now," Mira offered, smiling once more.

"Aye. Clairre here wants to sign up," Gray said as he jerked his thumb towards her.

"Who's signing who up?" Clairre reminded him. "I didn't get much of a choice," she huffed.

"You did still agree," he argued. "If you don't want to, you can pull out. Nobody is going to force you."

"No, I'll join. It might be an interesting change." Clairre winked. "Where's the boss? Time to go get myself committed."

"I'll take her up to him," Mira volunteered. "I'm sure he'd want to speak to her alone, just to ensure her decision is final." Erza and Gray nodded with acceptance, knowing better than to question Mira's reasoning.

"Erza, keep an eye on Cana until I get back!" Mira called as she walked out from behind the bar.

"Hey!" Cana complained, pulling a sour expression. Mira merely smiled at her.

"See you when I get back!" Clairre laughed, waving back at them as she followed Mira upstairs.

Erza remained at the bar, keeping a watchful eye on Cana while she also continued to gauge the battle between Gajeel and Laxus. Gray walked over to Natsu's table, taking a seat beside Lucy who was absorbed in conversation with Lisanna. Natsu, who had been listening to the two girls with disinterest, immediately sprang to life as Gray slid onto the wooden bench.

"Hey droopy eyes, who's the new chick you were with? Is she your girlfriend?" he taunted.

"No!" Gray snapped, watching Lucy from the corner of his eye. Gray noticed that she had stiffened at the mention of 'girlfriend'; otherwise she remained impassive, still listening to Lisanna while occasionally making small noises of agreement.

"She's an old friend of mine. We rescued her during our mission," Gray hissed, his words coming out a little harsher than intended.

"I suppose not all of us can get a girlfriend," Natsu snickered, clearly trying to ruffle Gray's feathers. Gray ignored him, knowing he would risk exposing his relationship with Lucy if he were to take the bait. He wasn't sure if she was ready to reveal the new development to their fellow guild members. They hadn't yet properly discussed what had transpired between them.

"How was your mission?" Gray prompted, trying to change the subject. Natsu immediately launched into a detailed account, recounting his fights with enthusiasm. Happy complained that Natsu was exaggerating, but the dragon slayer still continued his story without faltering.

A roar went up from the crowd behind him, signalling that the match between Gajeel and Laxus had finally come to an end. Gray shifted on the bench to see the result. Levy was at Gajeel's side, rubbing his arm while she tried her best to reassure him. The Thunder God Tribe was cheering and fussing over Laxus, who was the clear victor. He shook Gajeel's hand while decreeing that he was a worthy opponent. They exchanged a look of mutual respect and parted ways, retiring to opposite ends of the room as they flexed their fingers and stretched their aching muscles. The crowd that had surrounded them dispersed after jewels were exchanged between those that had placed a bet. The room settled into a comfortable buzz of noise as the excitement from the event passed.

Gray spotted Clairre walking over to them, looking pleased with herself. Whispers went up amongst the tables as she passed by. Those that had been absorbed in the wrestling match had become aware of her presence.

"Well?" he asked as she reached their table.

"I'm in!" she announced. "Look!" She discarded her shirt, revealing the mark of Fairy Tail visible over her ribs, just below her right breast. It was black in colour, matching her plain bra perfectly.

"Where did she come from?!" Macao and Wakaba howled, their noses bleeding as they admired Clairre's shirtless appearance.

"Cut it out, perverts! You're worse than Taurus!" Lucy complained, her fist coming down onto the two older men's heads.

"Ow!" They both whined, making a hasty retreat to their table.

"Why did you put it there? Why not somewhere more visible, like on your arm?" Natsu asked shamelessly.

"Same reason as Gray I suppose. I strip when I'm in a fight, and it's mainly my enemies who need to see the emblem. It made sense to tie the two in together." She shrugged.

"Who's the newbie?" Cana demanded, sauntering over from the bar. She appeared to be in a better mood now that her tankard had been refilled. Mira was behind the bar once more, leaving Erza to join them at the table. The re-quip mage slid in next to Lucy while Clairre and Cana stood at opposite ends of the table.

"The name's Clairre. I'm an old friend of Gray's."

"I should read your cards. I might get an interesting spread for once. Everyone else around here has an obvious future," she complained between swigs of beer. "For instance, Natsu and Lisanna both got The Lovers' card a few months back and now look at 'em!"

Clairre laughed with amusement. "I'm not sure I want to know, but I suppose I'll humour you this time." She followed Cana over to the bar, ordering a drink as soon as she was seated.

Gray turned his attention back to the others, the conversation having now shifted to their mission at Mount Hitachi. Erza and Lucy were taking turns explaining what had occurred, describing the strange intentions of the dark guild.

"Somehow, they're linked to Clairre," Lucy surmised. "She's hasn't told us everything, but there's definitely more to it than what we already know."

"They may come here, so we need to be on guard," Erza warned.

"Nah, we can take 'em!" Natsu said, sounding sure of himself. "Fairy Tail won't be beaten by some lousy dark guild!"

"He's right for once," Gray commented, provoking a scowl from Natsu. "We haven't fallen before, even against the dragons." He thought it best not to remind them that none of the dragon slayers had managed to actually defeat a dragon. They had survived, that was the main thing. "I think it'll be the end of the world before Fairy Tail is defeated."

"You're right, I'm sure it will all be fine," Lucy sighed, giving them a weary smile.

"I agree. But even so, we should still be cautious." Erza insisted.

"Did I hear you correctly, Erza?" A new voice commented, joining their conversation without invitation.

"J-Jellal?" Erza stuttered, her face flushing. He leaned in from behind, resting his hands either side of hers on the table.

"What brings you here?" Lucy chirped, shuffling closer to Gray on the bench to allow the couple more room.

"We were in the area," he answered, his focus still clearly on Erza. "Meredy wanted to meet up with Juvia, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Erza." True to his word, Meredy and Juvia were seated together at the other end of the hall. Erza remained quiet, seeming unnaturally bashful in the presence of her new lover.

It suddenly occurred to Lucy that both Erza and Natsu had made a commitment to their childhood friends.

_This is Clairre, she's an old friend of mine. We played and trained together as kids._

Lucy felt her blood chill as a new realisation dawned upon her. The similarities were too great.

Would she lose Gray just as she had already lost Natsu?

"Are you okay Lucy? You look pale," Lisanna asked with concern, leaning over the table.

"I'm fine," she dismissed, trying her best to smile. Lucy's insides continued to twist with worry. Still, she figured she was probably just overreacting. Gray and Clairre had shown no signs of interest towards one another. Not to mention Gray had already made it quite clear to Lucy that he viewed her as more than just a friend.

Even so, she couldn't help but allow a small seed of doubt to take root within.

Would this pattern of the past continue?

* * *

A/N: I got a bit lazy with the proofreading, I will admit. I'm so ridiculously tired right now, but I wanted to get this up. If everything with Clairre seems confusing, don't lose faith, all will be (hopefully, better) explained as it delves in further. Thank you for the reviews and follows/favourites. The feedback is a real motivator for me.


End file.
